Karaoke, DPD style!
by Princess Shido
Summary: With only a few strands of gray threaded through his dark hair, he looked the same as when they first met.
1. Chapter 1

**What do you get when you mix CA, Dr. Pepper, chocolate chip cookies, and youtube? Songfics! I know how you love to read them, how I love to write them, and how much the bunnies love to inspire them, so here they are!**

* * *

><p>Annie looked around at the crowd in Allens. She had hoped for a simple night of drinking and harmless flirting with Auggie, until she saw how busy it was. It appeared to be only D.P.D, but she really wasn't sure. She nudged Auggie, gently. "Whats going on?"<p>

Auggie smiled slightly. Annie had never been to one of their late night karaoke binges. "I hope you can sing, Walker. Because tonight is karaoke night."

Annie blinked. Yeah she could sing but..."Are you serious? Who performs at these?"

"Stu, Reva, Conrad, me, Jai, Joan on occasion, Arthur on rarer occasions. What? Don't tell me you have never performed before?"

"Of course I have its just...wait, did you say Joan, Arthur, and YOU? Or, even more disbelieving, JAI?"

He shrugged of her disbelief. "I have quite a nice voice, thank you very much, and Joan and Arthur used to duet together. If your lucky, they'll do it tonight. They always win when they sing together. As for Jai, he always comes second after me." He smirked slightly, obviously proud of keeping Prince Wilcox in his place.

"Win, like a prize?"

"Yep. A month off with pay."

Annie thought this over. She had done a little singing in New York, while working at a bar during College. Yet that had been all her own songs. Her eyes moved over the song list which was posted on a nearby board. After choosing a song, she found a few more, just in case someone took her first choice.

"Alright!" the bartender cried, "Whose up first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Each chapter will be one character. This story actually morphed out of the DPD talent show story I was writing. Plot bunnies...dont you just love them?<strong>


	2. Stray Cat Strut

**Wow. This story got a better reception than I originally thought it would. All these songs are on my ipod, I apologize in advance for the sheer volume of songs in this fic. There were just so many that seemed to fit, I really couldn't decide. Bold words are the song, and italics are the audience joining in. Just letting you know. I also ripped a few songs from "Stu and Joan play matchmaker."**

* * *

><p>Auggie stood first. Annie watched, her face a mask of amusement and shock. She knew that Auggie enjoyed being the center of attention, but she had no idea that he sang. 'This should be interesting.' She thought to herself.<p>

After he gave the bartender his song selection, Auggie took his place at the microphone. The bartender, whose name was Flint, raised his hand, causing the room to fall silent. "Don't forget, that this is a competition people. It starts with eight, then down to four, and finally the three finalists. The winner will be chosen by audience reaction, so cheer loud after your favorite finishes."

He looked over at Auggie."You ready, man?"

Auggie gave the room his biggest smile. "I'm always ready."

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,**  
><strong>Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence<strong>  
><strong>Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent<strong>  
><strong>I'm flat broke but I don't care<strong>  
><strong>I strut right by with my tail in the air<strong>

**H**e punctuated the word 'air' with a quick spin. Annie was too busy being amazed that he didn't fall to notice the women in the room go nuts, including Joan. Much to Arthur's dismay.

**Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies' cat,**  
><strong>A feline Casanova, hey man, thats where its at<strong>  
><strong>Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man<strong>  
><strong>Get my dinner from a garbage can<strong>

He did a hip swivel that would have done Elvis proud. Annie started to snicker, but it turned in to a full on laugh when Auggie Meowed like a cat. Apparently she was the only one who found it funny. The men were hanging back, glaring at Auggie. Not that he could see them, mind you. The women of the DPD had somehow all gravitated closer to the stage. A few were actually reaching up to him, which in Annie's opinion, was just overdoing it a tad.

**I don't bother chasing mice around, oh no**  
><strong>I slink down the alley looking for a fight<strong>  
><strong>Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night<strong>  
><strong>Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry,<strong>  
><strong>"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy."<strong>

**I wish I could be as carefree and wild,**  
><strong>but I got cat class and I got cat style.<strong>

Thats when he started snapping his fingers in time to the song. Annie had to admit, he did know how to work a room. Especially the female half. With the exception of her. Not that she wasn't interested in him, but they were comfortable with their friendship, and Annie had no intention of spoiling it.

**I don't bother chasing mice around**  
><strong>I slink down the alley looking for a fight<strong>  
><strong>Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night<strong>  
><strong>Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry,<strong>  
><strong>"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy."<strong>

**I wish I could be as carefree and wild,**  
><strong>but I got cat class and I got cat style.<strong>

Auggie finished the song by striking another classic Elvis pose. The mike stand in his hand, flung out to the side, with the microphone in his other, his head thrown back. It drove all the girls crazy. Flint had a hard time restoring order after he stepped off the stage. By the time he reached their table, he had been propositioned several times, and had been given several numbers. Which made him smile, as he couldn't see them. He slumped in his seat slightly, and took a long swallow of his beer. Annie found herself so engrossed in watching him, she missed what he had said.

"What?"

He smiled. "I said, I pity whoever goes onstage after me."

Annie rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You have no modesty, do you?"

"What can I say? I'm a hard act to follow."

* * *

><p><strong>These are all going to be pretty long. Hope you can all stay with me, because I have a good feeling about this story.<strong>


	3. Hot Blooded

**Wow. This story got a better reception than I originally thought it would. All these songs are on my ipod, I apologize in advance for the sheer volume of songs in this fic. There were just so many that seemed to fit, I really couldn't decide. Bold words are the song, and italics are the audience joining in. Just letting you know. I also ripped a few songs from "Stu and Joan play matchmaker." BTW, nothing but the plot is mine. There will be a big disclaimer at the end of the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Auggie's statement was soon vindicated, when Jai Wilcox stepped up to the microphone. Annie's laughter told Auggie that something was up.<p>

"Whats so funny? He asked with a slight frown.

"Jai." Annie gasped between peals of laughter. "He's the one whose going next."

Auggie shook his head, with mock sadness. "That poor, poor, man. He has no idea who he is messing with."

Annie next question was lost in the opening bars of Jai's song. All she could do was groan to herself. Jai was setting himself up to fail.

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**  
><strong>I got a fever of a hundred and three<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?<strong>  
><strong>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded<strong>

He tried to execute some of the same moves that Auggie had, but failed miserably. The female response was lackluster, at best. In an effort to save himself, he reached down and pulled poor Bea up on stage. She looked nervous.

**You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind**  
><strong>Honey you oughta know<strong>  
><strong>Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line<strong>  
><strong>I wanna know what you're doin' after the show<strong>

He was singing directly to Bea, now. To Annie, it looked like she was trying to edge off the stage. Annie couldn't help but sympathize with the poor girl. Auggie tugged a lock of her hair, lightly. "How bad is it?"

"He's trying to one-up you."

"Oooh. Bad idea."

**Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous**  
><strong>Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew<strong>

"Jai has one arms around poor Bea's waist, and it looks like he's trying to dance with her." Annie winced.

"Hows she holding up?"

"Not Well."

**That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**  
><strong>I got a fever of a hundred and three<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?<strong>  
><strong>I'm hot blooded, hot blooded<strong>

Jai turned toward the audience, and putting the mike back in the stand, he popped his collar, trying to look suave. Trying being the operative word.

**If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night**  
><strong>Shall I leave you my key?<strong>  
><strong>But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign<strong>  
><strong>Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me <strong>

He mimed digging in his pocket and then presented Bea with what looked like a key. Annie was sorely tempted to put an end to the song just so the poor girl could get off the damn stage. 'Doesn't he see that hes embarrassing her, and making a complete ass of himself? Just to show Auggie up?'

**Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?**  
><strong>Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?<strong>

**Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see**  
><strong>Feel the fever burning inside of me<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?<strong>  
><strong>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot<strong>

Jai made a show of pulling his tie off, and unbuttoning the top couple of buttons of his shirt. Now the girls in the audience started to get interested. There were more than a few catcalls.

**Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?**  
><strong>Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who <strong>

Thats when the room fell silent. All eyes were switching back and forth, between Bea, Jai, and Bea's current boyfriend, Conrad. Even Auggie picked up on the invisible tension. "I hope Jai knows what he's doing." He thought about his statement for a moment. "Actually, no I don't. Next week is weapons qualification." He couldn't help but to grin broadly at the idea of Conrad chasing Jai around with a gun. It was the little things that made life worth living.

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**  
><strong>I got a fever of a hundred and three<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?<strong>  
><strong>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded<strong>

**Hot blooded, every night**  
><strong>Hot blooded, you're looking so tight<strong>  
><strong>Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild<strong>  
><strong>Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child<strong>  
><strong>Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high<strong>  
><strong>Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy<strong>  
><strong>Hot blooded, you're making me sing<strong>  
><strong>Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing<strong>

As the song ended, Bea launched herself off the stage and into Conrad's arms. While Jai redressed, the had a quiet conversation that ended with the couple sharing a loving kiss, and then retaking their seats. Everyone seemed to let out a collective breath, the tension melted away.

"Do you think he's going to win?" Annie asked Auggie.

"God I hope not." he said dryly. "I don't think I could take it."


	4. She blinded me with Science

**Bold words are the song, and italics are the audience joining in. Just letting you know. I also ripped a few songs from "Stu and Joan play matchmaker." BTW, nothing but the plot is mine. Thank you everyone for your reviews. You are all awesome. There will be a big disclaimer at the end of the last chapter. I mean HUGE! **

* * *

><p>Stu volunteered to go next. After giving his song of choice to the Bartender, he took the microphone and turned toward his audience. He took a deep breath, and then to everyones surprise, pointed straight at Reva.<p>

The room erupted in cheers and whistles. Reva ducked her head and blushed. Stu waited till the his music cued up, and then burst out in song.

**Mmm - but it's poetry in motion**  
><strong>And when she turned her eyes to me<strong>  
><strong>As deep as any ocean<strong>  
><strong>As sweet as any harmony<strong>  
><strong>She blinded me with science<strong>  
><strong>And failed me in geometry<strong>

He grinned wide and gave Reva an exaggerated wink. There were more cheers. They all knew that Stu harbored feelings for Reva, but it was surprising that he would make his intentions known in such an obvious way. It was something that...

**When she's dancing next to me**  
><strong>"Blinding me with science - science!"<strong>

Everyone in the bar screamed out "_Science!_" "Auggie!" Annie hissed. "Did you have something to do with this?" He just smiled in response. Stu was doing very well, exactly what he had told him to do.

**I can hear machinery**  
><strong>"Blinding me with science - science!"<strong>

"_Science_!" It made Annie wince slightly. Who knew a room full of drunk CIA agents could scream so loud? A fast look at Auggie revealed that he was suffering as well.

**It's poetry in motion**  
><strong>And now she's making love to me<strong>  
><strong>The spheres're in commotion<strong>  
><strong>The elements in harmony<strong>  
><strong>She blinded me with science<strong>  
><strong>"She blinded me with science!"<strong>  
><strong>And hit me with technology<strong>

Stu jumped off the stage and stood right in front of Reva, still singing. To Annie, the girl looked like she wanted to crawl under the table. Reva really wasn't one for PDA's.

**When I'm dancing close to her**

_science_

**I can smell her chemicals**

_Science_

**It's poetry in motion**  
><strong>And now she's making love to me<strong>  
><strong>The spheres're in commotion<strong>  
><strong>The elements in harmony<strong>  
><strong>She blinded me with science<strong>  
><strong>"She blinded me with science!"<strong>  
><strong>And hit me with technology<strong>

**"Good heavens Miss Kline - you're beautiful!"**

When Stu said this the crowd cheered even louder. Reva finally started getting into it, and blew a kiss to Stu, which made the audience go nuts. "Auggie, do you want to duck out for a bit?" Annie practically yelled.

He shook his head. "The song almost over. I'll be OK." Annie squeezed his hand and went back to watching Stu and Reva, without letting go of him.

**I -**  
><strong>I don't believe it!<strong>  
><strong>There she goes again!<strong>  
><strong>She's tidied up, and now I can't find anything!<strong>  
><strong>All my tubes and wires<strong>  
><strong>And careful notes<strong>  
><strong>And antiquated notions<strong>

Auggie unconsciously began to sweep his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. Annie cared about him, without being condescending. about it. A rarity for him. Usually women were always so careful about him being blind. Annie was not. She accepted it and never second guessed him or his abilities.

**But! - it's poetry in motion**  
><strong>And when she turned her eyes to me<strong>  
><strong>As deep as any ocean<strong>  
><strong>As sweet as any harmony<strong>  
><strong>Mmm - but she blinded me with science<strong>  
><strong>"She blinded me with - with science!"<strong>  
><strong>She blinded me with -<strong>

Annie pulled away to clap for Stu. Auggie instantly felt incomplete, almost as though Annie had become a part of him. He paused at this. 'Am I developing feelings for Annie?' Auggie asked himself. He was too afraid to answer that.

"Well I think Stu has officially withdrawn from the competition." Annie said after ordering another drink.

"Why do say that?"

"Because he and Reva just left together."

He laughed at this. "Methinks that Stu will be doing the 'Walk of Shame' tomorrow."

Annie punched his shoulder lightly. "Your horrible."

"I know."


	5. Cant Help falling in Love

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but Fridays are when I catch up on my sleep. Anyway, the reviews were a little...disapointing, but here's a chapter that was so sweet, it gave me cavities just typing it, so "BON APPETIT!"**

* * *

><p>Annie watched as Arthur came up next. Him taking the stage was a moment of pure surrealism. "Does Arthur Campbell do this alot?" She questioned. Auggie sat up at the question.<p>

"He's going after Stu? Your in for a real treat."

She was about to question why, when the lights suddenly dimmed, and the music played.

**Wise men say, only fools rush in**  
><strong>But I can't help, falling in love with you<strong>

There was a collective sigh from the females. Annie as well. Arthur wasn't exactly Elvis Presley, but he had a wonderful voice. Considering the fact that Annie had never thought of him singing.

**Shall I stay, would it be a sin**  
><strong>If I can't help, falling in love with you<strong>

Arthur descended the stage and walked right up to Joan. The whole day at work, the pair had been sniping at each other, but it seemed like he wanted to make amends. 'That is so sweet.' Annie thought to herself. It was obvious to everyone there, that the two were in love.

**Like a river flows, surely to the sea**  
><strong>Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be<strong>

Annie found herself tearing up. Sniffling, she took a napkin and dabbed at her eyes. Hearing her sniffle, Auggie reached over and pulled her into his arms. She didn't hesitate to burrow into his arms.

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**  
><strong>For I can't help, falling in love with you<strong>

Arthur reached out and took Joan's hand. From Annie's vantage point, it looked like her bosslady wanted none of it. "You know, its sad that they cant deal with their problems rationally." Annie whispered. ''Anyone could see that they love each other deeply." Auggie's only answer was to drop a quick kiss on the top of her head., his way of silently agreeing with her.

**Like a river flows, surely to the sea**  
><strong>Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be<strong>

"Some people are just too stubborn to realize who they are meant to be with. Others are just too blind to see it." Auggie murmured. Annie frowned up at him slightly. 'What's he trying to say?' She just shrugged it off, chalking it up to one of his "Auggie-isms".

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**  
><strong>For I can't help, falling in love with you<strong>

Arthur fell to his knees in front of Joan, causing the women of the DPD to ''Awww". Auggie figured something romantic had just happened so he held Annie tighter. She just closed her eyes and smiled. To her, Auggie was warmth and safety. 'I love him.'

**For I can't help, falling in love with you**

Annie sat straight up out of Auggie's arms. 'Where did that come from?' Annie thought. Auggie was her best friend, she could never feel that way about him. Auggie, sensing something was wrong, pulled away slightly. 'Did I do something wrong?' he asked himself. He waited to see if she was going to share.

Annie shook herself off, mentally. 'No more thinking of Auggie that way'. She decided. 'Not now, not ever.' "Hey look, I think Joan is coming up next!" Annie said, inserting a burst of fake cheer to her voice.


	6. These Boots were made for Walkin'

**Wow Cote, I think your the only person still reading, lol. BTW, I never said that Joan and Arthur were making up after their fight...**

* * *

><p>After the applause died down, Joan walked up on stage. She looked cool as a cucumber. Her back was straight as a board, and her face was un-readable. She whispered something in Flint's ear and then waited. It was then that Annie noticed that Joan wore a wraparound skirt. 'I've never seen Joan wear something like that before.' she thought to herself. Auggie meanwhile, was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Annie. One minute their cuddling, the next Annie's acting like he had jolted her with a cattle prod.<p>

**You keep saying you got something for me**  
><strong>Something you call love but confess<strong>  
><strong>You been messing where you shouldn't have been messing<strong>  
><strong>And now someone else is getting all your best<strong>

The room went crazy. Auggie turned his head back and forth, trying to figure it out. "Whats going on, Annie?"

"Joan just ripped her skirt off. Apparently she was wearing a mini-skirt and knee high boots underneath it."

He gave her his patented Cheshire grin. "Only Joan."

**Well these boots are made for walking**  
><strong>And that's just what they'll do<strong>  
><strong>One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you<strong>

Annie couldn't believe that Joan had the nerve to pull a stunt like that. She watched, amazed, as Joan turned her back to Arthur, and made a motion like she was wiping her feet on a doormat. Almost like Arthur WAS the doormat.

**You keep lying when you ought to be truthing**  
><strong>You keep losing when you ought to not bet<strong>  
><strong>You keep saving when you ought to be changing<strong>  
><strong>Now what's right is right, and you ain't been right yet<strong>

"Oooh." Auggie murmured. "She just pretty much called Arthur out on everything."

"Like what?" Annie questioned.

"Like their whole relationship."

**Well these boots are made for walking**  
><strong>And that's just what they'll do<strong>  
><strong>One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you<strong>

Joan struck a pose that made even Annie hurt. "Yeowch. I could never do that, especially in high-heeled boots."

"What?"

"She has her left leg cocked back so far, that the toe of her boot is brushing against the tips of her hair. If she didn't have her back to us, I'm pretty sure that we could see what color panties she's wearing."

Auggie winced as his body reacted, painfully, to the mental image of Annie in that position. It wasn't the first time that he had ever thanked God that he was blind.

**You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing**  
><strong>And you keep thinking that you'll never get burned<strong>  
><strong>HA!<strong>  
><strong>Well i just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah<strong>  
><strong>And what he knows, you ain't had time to learn<strong>

Joan pulled a box of matches ,seemingly, out of thin air. She lit one, stared at Arthur pointedly, before blowing it out. Annie turned to Auggie to tell him about it, but then stopped short at his pained expression. "Auggie? You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at the sound of concern in her voice. He was a man in love, and he knew it.

**These boots are made for walking**  
><strong>And that's just what they'll do<strong>  
><strong>One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you<strong>

Joan blew a playful kiss at Arthur, turned, and walked away.

**Are you ready boots? Start walkin'!**

Without missing a beat, she tossed the microphone at Flint, not even bothering to check to see if he caught it. Auggie wasn't interested in this, he was busy trying to figure out when he had actually fallen in love with Annie. At the same time, he suddenly realized that it could never be between them. Annie was the golden girl of the CIA and he was just the head of Tech Ops. If Jai's parents were Romeo and Juliet, Annie and he were Roxanne and Cyrano.

After the furor calmed, Annie squeezed his hand. "I hope you'll be OK, cause I'm going up next."


	7. Leader of the Pack

**Wow, Good reviews people. Baltimore, I love your idea and plan to use it, but it will have to be at the very end. This Song might be a little confusing for everybody. I apologize in advance. Joan's lines are underlined, and Bea's are italicized. If its both, their singing at the same time. Huggle's to Stella for getting the Cyrano reference.**

* * *

><p>Before getting up on stage, Annie tugged Bea and a recently returned Joan to the side. The three had a short conversation before heading up on stage. There was another short conversation with Flint, and the lights went down. After a minute the lights came on again, revealing Annie at center stage, and Joan, and Bea standing a little bit behind and to the left of her. Surprisingly, Joan had the first line.<p>

**Is she really going out with him?**

Bea responded to Joan's question.

_**Well, there she is. Let's ask her.**_

Auggie leaned forward in his chair. It sounded like the two women were having a conversation about Annie. He tilted his head to listen in better. He was curious as to what her song choice would say about her inner psyche.

**Annie, is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?**

This was Annie's first line in the whole song. People were starting to get restless, wondering where the singing would come in at. Auggie was wondering too.

**Mm-hmm**

The sound of Annie's voice was sad to Auggie's ears. He wanted to race up on stage and hold her, to tell her that he would make sure nothing ever hurt her again. He briefly enertained the idea of fighting his feelings for Annie, but it was quickly dismissed. It would be easier to hide them, rather than pretending that they didn't exist altogether.

_**Gee, it must be great riding with him**_

**Is he picking you up after school today?**

**Uh-uh**

_**By the way, where'd you meet him?**_

**I met him at the candy store**  
><strong>He turned around and smiled at me<strong>  
><strong>You get the picture? <strong>

**_(yes, we see)_**

**That's when I fell for **

**_(the leader of the pack)_**

Auggie ground his teeth. This song had to be about Mercer, he was always the rebellious one. Auggie could understand how a guy like Ben Mercer could appeal to Annie. The good looks, the air of danger and mystery. As much as he hated it, Ben had the goods in spades, while he was always stuck in the 'best friend' role.

**My folks were always putting him down **

**_(down, down)_**

**They said he came from the wrong side of town**

_**(whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)**_

**They told me he was bad**  
><strong>But I knew he was sad<strong>  
><strong>That's why I fell for <strong>

**_(the leader of the pack)_**

He remembered the way he was feeling the day Joan came and told him to show around the new girl, after telling him that it was one of Ben's ex-girl friends. He was ashamed to admit that he had been annoyed at being stuck with the job of showing her around. At least, until he actually met her.

**One day my dad said, "Find someone new"**  
><strong>I had to tell my Jimmy we're through<strong>

_**(whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?)**_

**He stood there and asked me why**  
><strong>But all I could do was cry<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry I hurt you<strong>

**_(the leader of the pack)_**

The feeling of her hand in his, combined with the scent of her perfume, were enough to convince Auggie that Ben was a fool. To give up a woman like Annie, because of a mission? Of course, at the same time, he had wanted to shake Mercer's hand. If Ben hadn't given Annie up, she would never have found her way into Auggie's heart.

**He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye**  
><strong>The tears were beginning to show<strong>  
><strong>As he drove away on that rainy night<strong>  
><strong>I begged him to go slow<strong>  
><strong>But whether he heard, I'll never know<strong>

**Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!**

The stage went dark. Slowly one spotlight lit up on Annie, leaving the rest of the stage in shadows. She lifted her head so that everyone could see tears leaving silvery tracks on her skin.

**I felt so helpless, what could I do?**  
><strong>Remembering all the things we'd been through<strong>  
><strong>In school they all stop and stare<strong>  
><strong>I can't hide the tears, but I don't care<strong>  
><strong>I'll never forget him <strong>

A sudden spotlight illuminated Joan and Bea standing behind Annie.

**_(the leader of the pack)_**

_**The leader of the pack - now he's gone**_  
><em><strong>The leader of the pack - now he's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>The leader of the pack - now he's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>The leader of the pack - now he's gone<strong>_

Both lights slowly faded away with the music. When the came back on, the whole room was on its feet, cheering for them. Annie gave her two back-up singers a hug before leaving the stage.

"So, how did I do?" she asked Auggie eagerly, wanting his honest opinion.

He gave her a soft smile. "You were beautiful, Annie."

Flint meanwhile was trying to restore order. Once everyone had calmed down, he made an announcement. "Everyone, normally we would move on to voting and then the second round, but we have a surprise mystery performer tonight, and I beg your indulgence for just a minute more."

Annie leaned against Auggie's arm. "I wonder who this mystery person is."

Auggie shook his head. He silently moved his arm around her shoulders so that she would be more comfortable. He might just be a best friend to her, but for the first time in his life, he was comfortable with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum, Dum, Dum! Who is this mystery performer? Find out tomorrow night! Also, this song was meant to focus on Auggie's feelings more than Annie's actions, so no flames people.<strong>

**AN: I might no be updating as often from now on. Since school for us started yesterday, I'm having to get up at 7 in the morning to get my son fed, dressed, and to school on time. And when your a night writer, those 7 am wake-up calls are murder.**


	8. Africa

**Yes, I'm finally back. So sorry about not updating. You have all been so patient with me, and I love you for it. Zachary is having a hard time adjusting to kindergarten, our air conditioner blew up, and if you live anywhere between Texas and here in Ga, you can sympathize with me, my cell phone bill is due tomorrow, AND I have a newborn litter of kittens to look after. However, you are not here to listen to me whine. You are here to read. BTW, this is probably going to be my longest chapter in the whole story.**

**Sorry Cote, its not Henry. Good guess though. **

* * *

><p>Annie snuggled deeper into his embrace. She really didn't care who was next, as long as they could stay like that forever. For the first time, she really felt like she belonged to somebody. To Auggie. Annie lifted herself from his arms just long enough to take a quick sip of wine. It was when she was lifting her glass to her lips that she cast a quick look at the stage.<p>

A dark haired, 6' tall, blue eyed man stepped up on it. Ben Mercer. Annie stopped what she was doing. Within a matter of seconds, everyone was watching the two. Ben stood on the stage, a hopeful look in his eyes, Annie staring at him like a deer in headlights. She made he first move. She shrugged it off and tool a cool sip of her wine, apparently not interested.

The hope in Ben's eyes died as he waited for the music to commence. He had chosen the song particularly because it always made him think of Sri Lanka, and the memories Annie and he had left behind.

**I hear the drums echoing tonight**  
><strong>But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation<strong>

memories of the two of them whispering in the dark, holding each other, sharing secrets about themselves. Though, he did admit, most of his had been a lie on his part.

**She's coming in twelve-thirty flight**  
><strong>Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation<strong>

Those two weeks with Annie had been the only time in his life that he had truly relaxed. He had even entertained the idea of leaving the Agency, in order to travel the world with his newfound love. To reinvent himself.

**I stopped an old man along the way**  
><strong>Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies<strong>  
><strong>He turned to me as if to say: "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"<strong>

Arthur had pressured him into taking the mission, something that he would always be grateful for. Sri Lanka had been the best mission of his life, all because of Annie. Arthur had promised him a promotion after it, but he had been willing to give it up just for her. A Prince willing to sacrifice anything for his fairytale Princess.

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**  
><strong>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<strong>

But, like all fairy tales, theirs had to come to an ending. In the form of Jai Wilcox and a whole unit of Marines. Jai had only given him enough time to scribble a quick note of explanation to her. It hadn't been a very good note, he had realized, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

**I bless the rains down in Africa**  
><strong>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had<strong>

After Sri Lanka, however, Arthur had been good enough to give him some time off, knowing that leaving her had been the hardest thing Ben had ever done. He had traveled around, deliberately avoiding the places they had agreed to see together. He had instinctively known that Annie would be at everyone of them, looking for him.

**The wild dogs cry out in the night**  
><strong>As they grow restless longing for some solitary company<strong>

It hadn't been until he was alone on the African Savannah, listening to a pack of wild dogs howling to each other, that he had broke down. He had felt such a sudden kinship with the animals, that his heart had finally taken over. He sat there in the dist, crying. For Annie, for what he had done to her, and for himself...

**I know that I must do what's right**  
><strong>Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti<strong>  
><strong>I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become<strong>

It had been then, that he finally had his epiphany. He was a C.I.A. trained assassin, brought to his knees by a single woman. Her pure love had made him take a step back in order to reexamine his life, and what he found there scared him. He was a killer, pure and simple. He had to quit before he lost his soul completely, he had to go back to her.

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**  
><strong>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<strong>

His plans, however, had been thwarted by Jai Wilcox and his minions. It was time for him to stop whining, Jai had said, and to get back to what he was being paid to do. 'Well, maybe just one more job...'

**I bless the rains down in Africa**  
><strong>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had<strong>

Of course, one job had turned to two, and then three, and before he knew it, he was back in the fold. Traveling to exotic places, romancing exotic women, killing people. Well, every job has its downside, doesn't it?

* * *

><p>It was during a break in the song, that Annie looked up at Ben. He had tears in his eyes. She felt her heart soften. "He seems genuinely contrite, maybe I should give hi a second chance." Annie murmured to herself.<p>

"Annie, he lied to you, he spent two weeks with you before up and leaving with nothing more than a crappy little note to explain, he practically stalked you, every time you have ever been with him, your life has been in constant danger, and you want to give him a second chance?" Auggie asked, not believing what he had heard. He felt physically sick at the thought of Annie going back to him.

"Your right. I'm being way to sentimental. Its over between us and nothing he does will ever change that."

Auggie smiled in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you<strong>

After her giving him the kiss off in Mexico City, Ben had been willing to leave her alone, at least until Arthur had come to him telling him that she would be at the next karaoke night, with Jai and Anderson. It had been then that he had decided to give up on them, if she told him to leave, he would, but that did not mean he wouldn't fight till the very end for her.

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**  
><strong>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<strong>

He sang wit renewed vigor. Nobody would keep them apart. Not Jai, not Arthur, not the Agency, nobody. If she agreed to give it another go with him, he would stop at nothing to make it work. Nothing.

**I bless the rains down in Africa**  
><strong>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had<strong>

He would give her everything she wanted, A wedding, a house complete with kids and a dog. A goddamn white picket fence if she wanted it, and he dared anybody to try and stop him. He would kill them if they tried. Even Anderson.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in an uproar, as Ben finished singing. His last lines were so full of emotion, he had to take a moment to collect himself before looking at Annie. She was looking back at him, with tears in HER eyes. Maybe she did want to give them another try. His fragile soap bubble of hope soon burst as she blinked the tears away, looked down at her cell and started texting. Defeated, Ben walked off the stage, his heart broken. His only thought was that whoever ended up with Annie made her happy.<p>

He started to leave when Flint grabbed his arm. "Sorry dude, but you cant leave just yet, we still have the judging to get through."

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo! Another chapter down. As a quick note, I know I committed a cardinal sin by making Ben a sympathetic character, but I just felt so bad for him after Annie told him it was over. If it makes you feel any better, Auggie was trying his damnedest to keep her from going back to him. One more thing, am I the only one freaking out that the season finale is tonight? 10 episodes is just not enough for a season. 52 is much, much better. The only upside is that I get to go back to watching NCIS on Tuesdays at 10.<strong>

**I'm not going to make any promises about when I'm going to post next, just that I promise to post. This has become one of my top three favorite stories, and I fully intend on finishing it.**


	9. Voting for round 1

**Yayyy! loved tonight's episode! First Ben, then Jai, Dr. Scott...Annie's world is shrinking, driving her ever closer to Auggie! As for Danielle...not really happy about it, but I have high hopes that the writers take it in a good direction, and we have another Annie/Auggie training scene to love and fanaticise about, plus the hug. Ooh, ooh, ooh! What about Arthur's scene with the evil guy from the State Department! I never really thought of him this way, but he can be sexy when he wants to!**

**Annie sang lead for _leader of the Pack_, Cote. As for the second round of this little karaoke contest...its a mystery.**

* * *

><p>"Can all of round one's performers come to the stage please?" Flint called out over the microphone. Auggie stood and pulled Annie from her seat. She was still emotionally numb after watching Ben perform. His emotion had seemed so genuine, but still, Auggie had made a very valid point about her relationship with him. If she did go back with him, how long before he left her again? With this question in mind, she absently led Auggie up to the stage. To her dismay, she found herself sandwiched between Ben, who looked emotionally spent, and Auggie, who looked furious.<p>

Flint looked them over. "It seems like one of our contestants has withdrawn from the competition. Ladies and gentlemen, that means only four of the five contestants on stage will move on to the second round. So without further ado, lets hear your vote for Auggie!"

With a grin, Auggie gave his hips a slight swivel and the females single handedly voted him into the next round. He winked at the crowd, which of course, started up a whole 'nother round of applause and girls screaming out their phone numbers. After it died away, he took a step back so that the voting could continue.

Flint held his hand over Joan's head. Now it was the guys turn to react. Joan walked a few steps, turned, and blew them all a kiss over her shoulder. They went nuts. That was how Joan made it to round two.

Then it was Arthur's turn. He simply looked over everyone, and the applause was enthusiastic, at least. No catcalls, or shouted phone numbers, but it was enough to get him to the second round.

Annie took a step as the spotlight found her. Because of it, she couldn't really see everyone but the sound was unmistakable to her ears. The response was deafening. She didn't have to hear Flint's words to know that she had made it. This sudden realization made her let out a breath that she had been unconsciously holding in.

Flint moved past her to Ben. Annie viciously hoped that the audience would boo him right out of the room, but no such luck. His emotion filled song had moved everyone, or what sounded like everyone. Neither Annie, nor Auggie, were pleased. Ben was moving on to the next round.

Flint took a moment. "It seems that Jai Wilcox is the last one for you vote for, since Stu has dropped out, and if your vote for him tops any of our previous contestants, that person will be out of the running, and Jai will move on in their place."

The clapping was adequate, but not adequate enough. Jai shot a glare in Auggie and Ben's direction, as though it was their fault that he lost. 'Its no ones fault but your own' Annie thought 'what you did to Bea was unacceptable, and you know it.' Jai nodded his defeat, and slipped off the stage.

"Give it up for our 5 contestants who are moving on to round two!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty much just a filler chapter. I had no inspiration for this one what so ever. I swear, next one will be better. I just need a little time to do some song rearranging. The next one will be posted somewhere between now and Monday at 4 am.<strong>


	10. Earth Angel

**"The Phaaaantom of the Opera is here, inside your miiiiinds!" Yay, Zach just has a stubborn cold and as for the other thing, it as been pretty much written off by everybod****y as, "He's 4, which means he doesn't know what he's talking about." Which is good enough for me.**

* * *

><p>As everyone left the stage, Ben hung back, speaking with Flint. He waited till everyone had retaken their seats before speaking.<p>

"Mr. Mercer has volunteered to go first, as long as none of our round two performers have no objections?"

Everyone was silent, their eyes on Annie. She looked down, trying her hardest not to look interested. When they saw that she wouldn't react, they looked back at Ben. He did nothing, just signaled for the music to start.

**Earth angel, earth angel**  
><strong>Will you be mine ? <strong>  
><strong>My darling dear, love you all the time<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you<strong>

Annie's head snapped up so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash. Was he really trying to play the romantic, sympathetic card with her? It did not suit him. He was wrong if he thought she was going to fall for it. The only thing he did have right was that he was a fool. She whole-heartedly agreed with him on that.

**Earth angel, earth angel**  
><strong>The one I adore<strong>  
><strong>Love you forever, and ever more<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you<strong>

If he really did adore her, and loved her, then why the hell did he leave her the way he did? Every time she asked him, he would blame it on the Agency. That excuse had gotten really old really fast. "He had plenty of chances to contact me one I joined the Agency, didn't he?" She asked Auggie.

"Of course he did. Joan said that he told her that he didn't want to put you in danger, which I think is stupid. Everyone knows you can more than handle yourself. You had the best hand-to-hand combat instructor, after all." He finished with a smile. Annie rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder with her own.

**I fell for you and I knew**  
><strong>The vision of your love, loveliness<strong>  
><strong>I hope and I pray that someday<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the vision of your happy, happiness<strong>

Annie actually laughed at this. Did he seriously think that he was going to work his way back into her bed just by calling her lovely? Auggie had called her much more flattering things, and he had never even made it past her bedroom door. She wondered if Ben really thought she was that shallow. This thought made her curious if Auggie felt the same way.

**Oh earth angel, earth angel**  
><strong>Please be mine<strong>  
><strong>My darling dear, love you all the time<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you<strong>

"Auggie? Do you think I'm shallow?"

He turned and gave her the strangest look. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

**I fell for you and I knew**  
><strong>The vision of your loveliness<strong>  
><strong>I hope and pray that someday<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the vision of your happiness<strong>

"He can just keep hoping and praying, because he ain't nowhere near my "vision of happiness". Annie said to Auggie.

He laughed at this. He realized at that moment, that laughing was something he did a lot with Annie. "What about me? Am I in your "vision of happiness"?

"Maybe."

**Earth angel, earth angel**  
><strong>Please be mine<strong>  
><strong>My darling dear love you all the time<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you<strong>

The reaction was sudden, and deafening. Annie's heart sank. It sounded as though Ben had just made his way into the final round. 'As long as Auggie makes it.'She consoled herself. This brought up another un-bidden thought. She embraced the fact that she...felt something for Auggie, but could she imagine spending her life with him? Could she imagine her life without him? Annie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked angry.

Auggie wasn't angry, not by a long shot. He was furious. Mercer had some nerve, trying to guilt Annie into getting back together with him. If Annie was his, he would never have lost her in the first place. He reached for Annie's hand, blindly, and he felt her slip it into his. He pressed a kiss to the back of it.

This one simple show of emotion was enough to make her mind up for her. Between Auggie and Ben, she chose...

"I'm up next!"

* * *

><p><strong>The bunnies took off with this story and have no intention of giving it back. Its really sad when you have "Deleted Scenes" from a story. I'm probably going to post them under "God save those kittens". But first, I have to post a request story.<strong>


	11. Just like Jesse James

**Auggie was going to go first, but Annie beat me over the head with a blunt instrument, telling me that "There was no way that she would let Ben sing a song like that and get away with it." So I had to let her go next. She threatened me with bodily injury, what else could I do?**

* * *

><p>Annie gently, but firmly pushed Auggie back into his seat. "No your not."<p>

"I'm not?"

"No, your not."

Annie made her way through the maze of tables, up to the stage. Ben was watching her with a hopeful smile, thinking that maybe he had changed her mind about their relationship. Annie took the microphone, whispered something, probably her song choice in Flint's ear, and took her place. Ben's hopes were crushed when he heard the music.

**You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun**  
><strong>Just a small town dude with a big city attitude<strong>  
><strong>Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight<strong>  
><strong>Well all right<strong>

Ben's face fell. His eyes searched Annie's for any sign of sympathy or love, he found none. He turned his attention to the audience. He could see Anderson, the blind techno-geek at Annie's table. He was laughing at Annie's song choice. Laughing at HIM! His face dark as a thundercloud, he moved silently towards the table.

**You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild**  
><strong>Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile<strong>  
><strong>Honey but you met your match tonight<strong>  
><strong>Oh, that's right<strong>

"Anderson." Ben's nonchalant voice cut through Auggie's darkness.

"Mercer." Auggie's voice mirrored Ben's. He had no idea what Ben wanted, so there was no need to be aggressive. Not yet, anyway.

**You think you'll knock me off my feet 'til I'm flat on the floor**  
><strong>'Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin for more<strong>  
><strong>So come on baby<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for<strong>

"Do you really think she's going to choose you over me?" Ben asked him softly.

"She already has. She just doesn't know it yet."

**If you can give it I can take it**  
><strong>'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it I know tonight<strong>  
><strong>Somebody's gonna win the fight<strong>  
><strong>So if you're so tough<strong>  
><strong>Come on and prove it<strong>  
><strong>You heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it<strong>  
><strong>Tonight you're gonna go down in flames<strong>  
><strong>Just like Jesse James<strong>

"ooh, I do not envy you right now." Auggie said, smiling at the thought of Ben squirming with discomfort at Annie's choice of song.

"You should. I mean, I'm handsome, successful, popular..." Ben said with indignation.

"So am I, dear boy. So am I." Auggie said with a shrug.

**You break the laws of love in the name of desire**  
><strong>Take ten steps back cause I'm ready baby<strong>  
><strong>Aim and fire<strong>  
><strong>Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight<strong>  
><strong>Ooh that's right<strong>

"Yeah? At least I can see. I can appreciate her physical beauty, while you can't." Ben said without thinking. Instantly regretted it, he looked over at Auggie with trepidation. He had gone dangerously quiet.

"Maybe, but I can see her most important aspect. The single, solitary, thing that you cannot. I see her inner beauty."

**Well you've had your way with love but it's the end of the day**  
><strong>Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away<strong>  
><strong>So come on baby<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby Come on<strong>

"Come on, Anderson. Women don't fall for that "sensitive male" thing, do they? I tried it, and believe me, the "sexy macho man" act works much better."

"Maybe for you, but tell me this. How well did it work on Annie?" Auggie asked with a knowing smirk.

**If you can give it I can take it**  
><strong>'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it I know tonight<strong>  
><strong>Somebody's gonna win the fight<strong>  
><strong>So if you're so tough<strong>  
><strong>Come on and prove it<strong>  
><strong>You heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it<strong>  
><strong>Tonight you're gonna go down in flames<strong>  
><strong>Just like Jesse James<strong>

Ben felt his temper rise to the surface, but he quickly beat it down. Attacking Annie's best friend right in front of her wouldn't help his case any. "I'm relying heavily on the fact that she knows me better than you." Ben said with a cold smile.

Auggie smiled as well. "So am I. I'm hoping that she does know you, and she remembers all the times you 've deserted her, and the fact that I haven't abandoned her once."

Ben's face drained of color as he realized that Auggie had found the one loop hole he had never even considered.

**Tonight you're gonna go down in flames**  
><strong>Just like Jesse James<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually glad Annie went instead of Auggie! I was planning on having Auggie and Ben talk eventually, and this was the best time to do it!<strong>


	12. Don't you wan't me Baby

**Great. Just great. Zachary gave me his cold. Now I'm wandering around with a bruised throat from coughing so hard, and no voice. The only good note is that I have discovered the show "Haven''. I am officially a Havenite!**

* * *

><p>As Annie moved off stage, she saw Joan and Arthur take her place. She also noticed Ben slipping into the shadows, away from the table she was sharing with Auggie. "So, what were you boys talking about instead of watching me?"<p>

Auggie gave her his most charming smile."Not that I could watch you in the first place, but, Ben was just trying to find out where I stand on his relationship with you."

"Uh-huh."

Annie felt a sudden tingle on the back of her neck. Working in the field for a while had developed her own 'spidey sense'. She knew she was being watched. Looking about, she soon found the source of her discomfort. Ben was leaning up against the wall, half hidden by the shadows, watching her intently. She stared right back at him, and rested her head on Auggie's shoulder to drive home the point. He was not getting her back anytime soon.

"I hope you told him that I would get back together with him over your dead body."

"Close enough."

**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**  
><strong>When I met you<strong>  
><strong>I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around<strong>  
><strong>Turned you into someone new<strong>

"Can they do that? Duet, I mean?"

"Yeah, as long as the next song is a duet. That is, if they make it to the final round."

"Gotcha. I'm going to get another drink, do you want one?" He shook his head no, and Annie made her way through the crowd towards the bar.

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**  
><strong>Success has been so easy for you<strong>  
><strong>But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now<strong>  
><strong>And I can put you back down too<strong>

As soon as Annie left, Auggie sensed Ben's presence. "You know, you don't have to lurk in the shadows. I know your there, even if I can't see you."

"You still think you have a chance with her?"

"I don't think. I know I do."

**Don't, don't you want me?**  
><strong>You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me<strong>  
><strong>Don't, don't you want me?<strong>  
><strong>You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me<strong>

"Please...I hate to say this, Anderson, but she is way out of your league. I mean, why would she want to be with the 'equiptment manager' when she could have the 'quarterback', hmmm?"

Auggie shook his head. Was Mercer really trying to throw him off by binging up high school? That was a rookie move.

"It's a good thing, then, that Annie doesn't like football."

**It's much too late to find**  
><strong>You think you've changed your mind<strong>  
><strong>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry<strong>  
><strong>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<strong>  
><strong>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<strong>

"Can you really see a future with her? Just the two of you? Oh, I forgot. You can't see."

Ben sounded so proud of his little slight. "Real mature, Mercer. What is this? Second grade?" Auggie burst out laughing.

This pushed Ben over the edge. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Auggie's shirt. "Don't you laugh at me, tech-monkey. I could easily make you disapear. Then who will little Annie have left to turn too? Me, and I know just what little Annie needs." He smiled darkly. "Face it, you were born on the wrong side of the tracks. Good breeding will always win out over a good friendship."

**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**  
><strong>That much is true<strong>  
><strong>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<strong>  
><strong>Either with or without you<strong>

Auggie's usually warm brown eyes went cold. He reached up, and found one of the pressure points in his hand. He deliberately pushed down, hard. Much harder than he needed too, but he was taking no chances. Ben released him and fell to his knees.

"First of all, I have heard every blind joke there is, so don't think that it will affect me in any way. Second, This is a hold taught to me by a former Mossad Officer, it is impossible to get out of, so don't even try. Third, don't you ever threaten me, and don't you ever, ever, threaten Annie again. I can easily send the wrong information to the seventh floor, and have you dropped in the middle of an active war zone. Never forget, its the 'tech-monkeys' who really pull the strings. Just think about that." He let go, and Ben crumpled to the floor. Seeing Annie making her way back, Auggie helped Ben to his feet.

"Here comes Annie, so I suggest you make yourself scarce." Ben could only nod as he scurried away into the darkness. Like a cockroach.

**The five years we have had have been such good times**  
><strong>I still love you<strong>  
><strong>But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own<strong>  
><strong>I guess it's just what I must do<strong>

"What was that all about?" Annie asked as she settled back into her chair.

"Nothing. He was just helping me choose my next song."

Any chance you'll tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

**Don't, don't you want me?**  
><strong>You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me<strong>  
><strong>Don't, don't you want me?<strong>  
><strong>You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me<strong>

Annie leaned back in her chair and sipped on her apple-tini. Auggie and Ben were worlds apart, but at the same time they shared one remarkable similarity. She was in love with both of them. Auggie was always there for her and never judged her. Always a shoulder to cry on, or a ''partner in crime'' if if she needed one. Plus, there was the fact that he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

Ben, on the other hand, was the epitome of excitement. Danger and mystery were his constant companions. True, most of her fascination was probably due to the fact that she always enjoyed unraveling a good mystery. Ben had a way, when he was with her, of making her feel like the only woman on earth. Her time with him may have been agonizingly brief, but at the same time it had been a whirlwind of romance, and fun. Even though her every waking minute had been fraught with danger, it was never boring with him.

**It's much too late to find**  
><strong>You think you've changed your mind<strong>  
><strong>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry<strong>  
><strong>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<strong>  
><strong>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<strong>

She remembered the look on his face after she refused his offer in Mexico. It had been priceless. He had actually been convinced that she would go with him. At the same time, she felt a twinge of guilt. The two weeks spent with him had been the happiest. At the same time it had been the worst time. Bittersweet would describe it best. She winced at a sudden thought. If she was feeling dazed and confused, then what was poor Ben feeling?

**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh**  
><strong>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh <strong>

Auggie felt her body tense up again. He was pretty sure that Mercer was on her mind again. He reached up with his free hand and brushed the back of it against her cheek. He wished there was something he could do to help her. Mercer was always this constant shadow hovering in the back of her mind. He just needed to leave her alone, do his little disapearing act again. He was good at those.

**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh**  
><strong>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh <strong>

Annie looked over, and saw Ben glaring at her and Auggie, he was rubbing his own hand absently, as though he had hurt it. There was no doubt in her mind that he had seen Auggie touch her. With a devilish smirk that would have done Jai Wilcox proud, she turned her head to kiss Auggie on the cheek. At the same time, he turned to say something to her. Their lips met in the middle.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM, DUM, DUM! Yes they finally kissed. Yeah, it was an accident, but it still counts. Right? Soooooo, how will they all react to it? Can't wait to write Ben's reaction. I wasn't really planning on continuing the conversation from "Jesse James'', but I needed too in order to set up Auggie's song. What will it be? Stay Tuned!<strong>


	13. Roll to Me

**Wow Cote, that was the fastest review I have ever gotten. I hadn't even logged out from posting, when my cell phone buzzed letting me know I had a new review. I like it!**

**This should have been posted days ago, but a virus wiped out our internet. Also, in response to a review, yes Ben is very OOC, but thats only because I like writing a sexily overprotective Auggie!**

* * *

><p>Annie's first instinct was to pull away, but Auggie seemed to be in no hurry to end the kiss. He gently cradled her face in his hands. When he finally pulled back, Annie could feel herself flushing. That had been the single most thrilling kiss of her life, and Auggie knew it. He also knew that Ben had watched the whole thing.<p>

After catching her breath, Annie started to say something, but Auggie silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Hold that thought Angel, I got to go."

He was halfway to the stage by the time Annie had sorted her jumbled thoughts. He jumped up on stage, completely bypassing the steps, and grabbed the mike. "Hey, Annie!" he practically screamed over the crowd.

She looked up.

**Look around your world pretty baby **  
><strong>Is it everything you hoped it'd be <strong>  
><strong>The wrong guy, the wrong situation <strong>  
><strong>The right time to roll to me <strong>  
><strong>Roll to me<strong>

Auggie winked and Annie gaped. What was he thinking? He was practically waving a red flag at Ben. True, she really did need to take a step back and re-evaluate her life so far, but telling her to cut and run to him for shelter was not the best idea, under any circumstances. She looked over at Ben from under her eyelashes and saw that he was having some rather strong feelings about Auggie's song of choice.

**Look into your heart pretty baby, **  
><strong>Is it aching with some nameless need. <strong>  
><strong>Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it <strong>  
><strong>Right then, roll to me<strong>

Ben was furious. First the kiss, and now this? He had watched the whole kiss, his heart breaking. Annie was flushed, her lips swollen, and her eyes bright. She had never looked that way after kissing him. Things were not going the way he had planned them. Anderson was suppose to be the best friend, not the love interest. Did he really think he could swoop in and snatch her out from underneath his nose like that, and Ben not do anything about it?

**And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair **  
><strong>So if you want to talk the night through <strong>  
><strong>Guess who will be there? <strong>

She knew who would, Auggie. Annie couldn't even begin to count the times he had been there for her, and she for him, Ben, Tasha, Scott, Franka...no matter what, they were always there for each other. Maybe that was the attraction. Auggie was her one constant, while Ben was ever changing. she needed the stability that Auggie offered, she knew this, but knowing it didn't make it any easier to accept.

**So don't try to deny it pretty baby, **  
><strong>You've been down so long you can hardly see <strong>  
><strong>When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining <strong>  
><strong>It's the right time to roll to me <strong>  
><strong>Roll to me, Roll to me<strong>

Watching him on stage, Annie wondered if he was right. Perhaps she was so stuck on Ben, she didnt see what was right in front of her. She had been obsessing about finding him for so long,she forgot the one person who really mattered to her. She winced slightly at this train of thought. Auggie wasn't the ONLY one who mattered, her family mattered to her of course, but Auggie was the one who truly understood her.

**So Look around your world pretty baby **  
><strong>Is it everything you hoped it'd be <strong>  
><strong>The wrong guy, the wrong situation <strong>  
><strong>The right time to roll to me<strong>  
><strong>The right time to roll to me<strong>  
><strong>The right time to roll to me<strong>

She looked over to where Ben was. If the expression on his face was any reflection of how he felt inside, then maybe she had a good reason to be guilty. Perhaps she was supposed to feel bad for everything she was putting him through.

She was pulled from this distressing train of thought by Joan, yanking on her arm. "Come on, Annie. It's time to go."

Annie started. "Go where?" She had been so deep in thought she hadn't realized that Auggie was finished with his song.

"Annie, everybody has had a turn. It's time to go be judged for the final round." Joan said slowly, as though talking to a child.

Annie allowed Joan to lead her back to the stage, having resumed her original sequence of thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not my best work by any means. This was NOT the original song I had in mind. It was suppose to be "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. I wrote it three times and for some reason I could not get it to work. You have no idea how mad that made me. "Uptown Girl" and "Leader of the Pack" were the two songs that pretty much started this whole story. Anyway, round two voting coming soon! Plus, I will answer a couple of questions in the next chapter that have apparently been bothing a few of my readers.<strong>


	14. Voting for round 2

**Help me! I just escaped the Haven bunnies and they are hot on my tail! HIIIIDEEEE MEEEEE! **

**Seriously, If you happen to like the show Haven too, take a look at my first Haven story "Dearly Beloved" and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Annie was still in a state of shock and confusion as she took her place between Auggie and Ben. Auggie was grinning like a fool and Ben looked like he was seriously pissed. One looked like he had already won, while the other looked as though he was about to murder the winner. Annie felt a sudden wave of cold rage bubble up inside her. Win what? Who were they to think that they could fight over her like a piece of meat? She squared her shoulders, and moved to stand between Joan and Arthur. Joan squeezed her arm in a silent gesture of support.<p>

Auggie and Ben were dumbfounded. What had they done to make Annie act that way? Each one smothered that thought, and decided that it had to be the others fault. Satisfied with this, they turned their attention to much more important matters. Which one of them made it to the final round.

'"Everyone, it's now time to vote for your favorites so that they may move on the the final round!" Flint called out, with entirely too much excitement in his voice.

He walked behind Annie first. "Who loves Jesse James?" The crowd roared. Apparently, they all liked Cher as well as Jesse James. With a huge smile, Annie backed into the line. She loved Joan like a sister, but she hoped that she tanked the second round.

"Any 'Human League' fans in here?"

The crowd response was good. Nowhere near what it was for Annie, but it was good. Joan squeezed her hand again and gave her a slight smile. "Good luck dealing with those two, kid." She said, giving her head a nod in Auggie and Ben's direction. "Do you need a whip and chair?" Annie snickered at this comment just the wa Joan intended her too.

"Who out there wants to roll to Auggie?"

As per usual, the audience response was deafening. They guys, maybe not so much, but the female half more than made up for it. Thus, Auggie rolled his way into the finals. Looking rather pleased with himself, he worked himself back into the line. Joan took his arm to help guide him, yet somehow, he didn't lose his swagger.

"Last, but not least, who wants to be Ben's Earth Angel?" The commotion rivaled Auggie's. Joan and Arthur knew they had lost. Still, they knew it was all in good fun, and were willing to be good losers.

"Your all fired!" Joan called out, laughing as they descended, leaving Annie with her boys, and completely miserable. Once the applause died down, she practically jumped off stage and ran to her seat. Not even noticing, Ben and Auggie started to squabble over which one went first.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, its slow. I'll make it up to you by posting a second chapter tonight. Or this morning, to be precise.<strong>


	15. I'll be Watching You

**Taa Daa! The new chapter, just like I promised. Let me explain a mistype in a previous chapter, THIS is the one where I will answer a few questions. Not the other one, this one.**

* * *

><p>Ben apparently won the argument. Auggie shrugged it off and began to make his way through the massive throng of girls trying to buy him drinks. Seeing him being delayed, Annie looked around the room, curious as to who was left. Surprisingly, most of the DPD was still there, as well as a small faction of the seventh floor. It was then that she noticed Joan moving towards her table, drink in hand. She took Auggie's seat and didn't say a word.<p>

**Every breath you take**  
><strong>Every move you make<strong>  
><strong>Every bond you break<strong>  
><strong>Every step you take<strong>  
><strong>I'll be watching you<strong>

"Thats not creepy." Joan remarked, dryly. She had never been fully comfortable with Mercer's fascination with Annie. This was proof that she was right not to be.

Annie jumped at her sudden comment. She hadn't really been listening as she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

**Every single day**  
><strong>Every word you say<strong>  
><strong>Every game you play<strong>  
><strong>Every night you stay<strong>  
><strong>I'll be watching you<strong>

Annie had to admit, it was. She had never liked the song before, and now, Ben had only added another reason for her not to like it. She shuddered sightly, and tried to ignore it. She turned to Joan. "So, where is Arthur?" she asked, noticing that he was nowhere to be seen.

Joan gave a lazy shrug. "He left. It was his idea, by the way. Ben's coming here, I mean."

**Oh can't you see**  
><strong>You belong to me<strong>  
><strong>How my poor heart aches<strong>  
><strong>With every step you take<strong>

Annie's brow furrowed. "Why would Arthur do something like that?"

"Annie, you are the one holding Ben's leash. Arthur figures that the only way for him to hold it, is to get you to drop it."

"So, Arthur is trying to make me get rid of Ben?"

"Yep."

**Every move you make**  
><strong>Every vow you break<strong>  
><strong>Every smile you fake<strong>  
><strong>Every claim you stake<strong>  
><strong>I'll be watching you<strong>

"Ass." Annie immediately covered her mouth. She was talking about her boss' husband after all.

Joan shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it, I call him that all the time. Sometimes to his face."

Annie snickered. "Hey, what is it between you two, anyway?"

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace**  
><strong>I dream at night, I can only see your face<strong>  
><strong>I look around but it's you I can't replace<strong>  
><strong>I feel so cold and I long for your embrace<strong>  
><strong>I keep calling baby, baby please...<strong>

Joan laughed, evilly. "He thinks I'm still mad at him.''

"Your not?"

"Good Lord, no. But if he thinks I am, he's going to do everything in his power to make up for it."

**Oh can't you see**  
><strong>You belong to me<strong>  
><strong>How my poor heart aches<strong>  
><strong>With every step you take<strong>

"Very devious. I salute you, madame." Annie said with a gesture of her glass.

Joan copied her gesture. "Hey, Annie. Can I ask you a question? Who were you texting during 'Africa'?"

She blushed. "To tell you the truth, nobody. I just didn't want Ben thinking that he had rattled me with his song choice."

**Every move you make**  
><strong>Every vow you break<strong>  
><strong>Every smile you fake<strong>  
><strong>Every claim you stake<strong>  
><strong>I'll be watching you<strong>

"Makes sense. One of the lessons they teach at the Farm. Always appear confident, even when your not."

"Mmm-hmm. Auggie is constantly reminding me of it, when I'm in the field."

"Yeah, what is it between you two? And Ben, for that matter?"

**Every move you make**  
><strong>Every step you take<strong>  
><strong>I'll be watching you<strong>

Annie bit her lip. She had been waiting for Joan to ask that. It had actually taken her longer than Annie figured. Her first thought was to lie, but after a second, she realized that maybe another woman's opinion was just what she needed.

"It's confusing. I feel something for them both, but I just don't know what."

"I can see how that would be confusing. Maybe if we talk it out, you can figure out what exactly you feel for them."

**I'll be watching you**

"I think I'm in love with Auggie!" Annie blurted, without thinking. She gave herself a Gibbs-slap. What was she thinking? She wasn't.

"Well, I can see how that is possible." Joan murmured, taking a sip of her drink. "He is rather attractive, and charming. What about Ben?"

Annie frowned. She would much rather talk about Auggie, not Ben.

**Every breath you take**  
><strong>Every move you make<strong>  
><strong>Every bond you break<strong>  
><strong>Every step you take (I'll be watching you)<strong>

"Ben is exciting, and is fascinating..." Annie trailed off. She wasn't exactly sure what else there was to say about him. Joan picked up on her hesitation the way a bulldog would pick up a bone.

"What else? Does he make you smile like Auggie? What about when you have a bad day, does he try his damnedest to make you smile? Does he go out for drinks with you when he realizes that you need some time away from your sister?" She demanded.

"No!" Annie snapped. Ben did none of those things for her, as much as she hated to admit it.

**Every single day**  
><strong>Every word you say<strong>  
><strong>Every game you play<strong>  
><strong>Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)<strong>

"Well, there you go." Joan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that simple." Annie protested.

"Why not? You like each other, and you really liked that kiss, from what I could see."

**Every move you make**  
><strong>Every vow you break<strong>  
><strong>Every smile you fake<strong>  
><strong>Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)<strong>

Annie was thrown through a loop by this question. Why indeed? It certainly sounded simple enough, but...Annie couldn't really finish the sentence. "It IS that simple, isn't it?"

Joan smiled, glad for Annie's epiphany. "It is. And with that, I will leave you too your thoughts."

Annie grabbed her hand. "Why? I was hoping to talk with you some more about this."

"Because Auggie is headed this way and I'm sure he wants his seat back."

**Every single day**  
><strong>Every word you say<strong>  
><strong>Every game you play<strong>  
><strong>Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)<strong>

Annie was still deep in thought when Auggie fell into his chair, seemingly exhausted. Almost as though getting all those phone numbers had taken alot out of him. He noticed Annie's silence, and was suddenly curious. He hoped she wasn't mad at him for the kiss.

"You OK, Angel?"

"Auggie, how do you feel about me?"

**Every breath you take**  
><strong>Every move you make<strong>  
><strong>Every bond you break<strong>  
><strong>Every step you take (I'll be watching you)<strong>

His heart was beating so hard, he swore she could have heard it. Had she really asked him that? Especially after hearing his last song? Auggie was confused. Did she honestly not know how he felt about her? The only thing he could think was that Mercer had her so messed up, that she didn't know how anyone felt about her.

**Every single day**  
><strong>Every word you say<strong>  
><strong>Every game you play<strong>  
><strong>Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)<strong>

"Annie, I..." he trailed off, his words unfinished. I was so much easier to sing his feelings rather than talk about them. "Annie, just listen, OK? If you have to ask me that question again, then we really need to talk."

Ben grabbed Auggie's shoulder as they walked past each other, Ben leaving the stage and Auggie taking it. "I have to ask, Anderson. How did you do that little stair jump before 'Roll to Me'?"

Auggie shrugged his hand off. "When your good, Mercer, your good."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you that I'd post another chapter. About 80% done with this story now, and I hope I still have all my original readers.<strong>


	16. Hungry Eyes

**Was going to post this on the 30th, but I had a migraine that night, and my lack of sleep caught up to me last night, but it is currently 9:43 a.m., I'm by myself and I'm writing!**

* * *

><p>Annie watched Auggie intently. He wanted her to listen to him, and dammit thats what she was going to do. She was so focused on Auggie, she didn't notice Ben sneak up behind her.<p>

**I've been meaning to tell you**  
><strong>I've got this feelin that won't subside<strong>  
><strong>I look at you and I fantasize<strong>  
><strong>You're mine tonight<strong>  
><strong>Now I've got you in my sights<strong>

Ben winced, inwardly. Anderson's song was perfect, while his own choice made him sound like the stalker of the year. He had always considered the song to be one of the most romantic he had ever heard, but listening to it from a female perspective had him thinking differently.

Praying for the second chance he knew he didn't deserve, He touched Annie's shoulder gently, hoping that she wouldn't push him away.

**With these hungry eyes**  
><strong>One look at you and I can't disguise<strong>  
><strong>I've got hungry eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel the magic between you and I<strong>

Annie felt like she was floating. Auggie told her to listen, that the song would explain how he felt. Well, she was listening, and there was no way she could misconstrue what he was trying to say. He loved her. The only thing she didn't understand was why he had such a hard time telling her in person. Feeling a sudden weight land on her shoulder, she jumped.

**I want to hold you so hear me out**  
><strong>I want to show you what love's all about<strong>  
><strong>Darlin tonight<strong>  
><strong>Now I've got you in my sights<strong>

"Ben."

He flinched at the pure hatred and loathing in her voice. "I understand your mad at me, but hear me out. Can I sit with you, for a minute?"

Annie shrugged slightly. "Whatever you want. I really don't care."

This one phrase was like a slap in the face. She had told him once, that the worst phrase in her opinion, was 'I don't care'. It denoted a lack of emotion. That hurt more than anything. He would have rather her hit him. Hurt, his first instinct was to hurt her back.

**With these hungry eyes**  
><strong>One look at you and I can't disguise<strong>  
><strong>I've got hungry eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel the magic between you and I<strong>

"Answer me one question. You saw him after he left the stage, all those other women. How long will he be with you before he decides to start...foraging?"

She turned and looked at him, daggers in her eyes. "Your asking me, how long will it take, if we start seeing each other, for Auggie to start cheating on me?"

He nodded. "Think about it. Anderson was a man-whore when he could see, I doubt things have changed now that he's blind."

**I've got hungry eyes**

Annie wanted to ignore Ben, knowing that he was probably a little miffed at her giving him the kiss-off, but...

Ben noticed the slightly distressed look on her face. He had the feeling that he had hit the nail on the head. 'Now that I have planted the seed of distrust, I will let it grow. He stood up, a slight smile on his face. "I'm just worried about you, Annie. I don't want you to make a mistake by putting your trust into somebody like him."

"You mean like I did with you?" A triumphant fire sparked in Annie's eyes as she watched Ben's face fall. He didn't say anything in response, just turned and walked way.

**Now I've got you in my sights**  
><strong>With these hungry eyes<strong>  
><strong>Now did I take you by surprise<strong>

As much as she hated it, Ben had brought up a good point. For as long as she had known Auggie, he had had a new girl every week. If she did start dating him, how long would it be before he found another girl to replace her, or even worse, starting dating another girl at the same time? These thoughts only made her feel worse. She buried her face in her hands, frustrated and confused.

**I need you to see**  
><strong>this love was meant to be<strong>

A single thread of clarity suddenly broke through the haze of emotion. It was Auggie! He had never failed her before, and told her constantly that he would never willingly fail her. As far as she knew, he had never cheated on a woman before, and she doubted that he would cheat on her. Auggie was just...Auggie. There really was no better definition. Ben was just trying to make trouble for her and Auggie. This more than pissed her off.

**I'v got hungry eyes**  
><strong>One look at you and I can't disguise<strong>  
><strong>I've got hungry eyes<strong>  
><strong>did I take you by surprise<strong>

Annie clapped as loud as she could. While doing so, she scanned the area for Ben. He was leaning up against the bar, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Feeling her eyes on him, he glanced over and they made eye contact. She allowed the full brunt of her anger and hatred burn through her eyes, letting Ben know that she was MAD. On her way up to the stage, she and Auggie passed each other. Feeling mischievous, she grabbed onto Auggie, and kissed him, firmly and visibly. The audience response was deafening.

"What was that for?" he whispered, under the cover f shouts and catcalls.

"Ben." Auggie was confused by this answer, but Annie didn't care. She was sick and tired of being used in a tug-of-war match between the two. She pushed herself away from Auggie and stalked up on stage. It took her a minute to find her song, but once she did, she was more than ready to put the competition to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I really wasn't sure what song for Auggie to perform until my mom told me that ''Hungry Eyes'' was one of the most romantic songs she had ever heard. Then I was like ''DUH!'' You have no idea how hard it was to find the correct lyrics to this song. I was cutting and pasting like a fiend.<strong>


	17. You Give Love a Bad Name

**Hey everybody! Am hoping to finish this story soon, as I have a new plot-bunny smacking me between the eyes. Will tell you now, I changed a few lyrics, but I WILL post those in the last chapter I post, which will be nothing but disclaimers. With a songlist this huge, I don't want to take any chances.**

* * *

><p>After whispering with Flint a minute, Annie grabbed Joan and practically dragged her to the back, where no one could see them. Minutes later, Annie reemerged, completely changed. Gone was her typical work outfit, she was now wearing Joan's mini-skirt and her top halfway unbuttoned. Also, her hair was loose and her make-up was...extreme. Coupled with her eff-me heels, the effect made Ben sit up a little straighter, convinced that the change was for him.,<p>

Joan worked her way to the back, amidst the wolf whistles and cat-calls. Poor Auggie was clueless. He knew something major was going on, but couldn't figure out what. "Joan?" He said, his voice confused, "Whats going on?" She said nothing, the way Annie had asked her too.

"Hey Ben!" Annie cried out to make sure he was paying attention. His face was so hopeful, it was actually comical. Taking a page from Joan's book, Annie blew him a kiss, and then tore him down.

**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**  
><strong>Darlin' you give love, a bad name<strong>

Annie threw herself into the song. She poured her anger, frustration, and confusion into it, and it payed off. Ben was practically on the floor, while everyone else was on their feet. Auggie was speechless, but stable. Joan kept a good grip on his arm to make sure. The poor thing was going back and forth between pride and disbelief. He was glad Annie was standing up for herself as far as Mercer was concerned, but could hardly believe that sweet, meek little Annie would do something like performing the way she was.

**An angel's smile is what you sell**  
><strong>you promise me heaven, then put me through hell<strong>  
><strong>Chains of love, got a hold on me<strong>  
><strong>when passion's a prison, you can't break free<strong>

Annie never looked away from Ben. She wanted to make sure that he knew the song was for him. She almost refused Joan when she first suggested Bon Jovi, but after a moments thought, she realized that it would be perfect. She had to admit, at the moment she was feeling pretty empowered. She lept from the stage, and walked towards the bar, without even stopping. People were actually rushing to move out of her way. She watched as Ben ordered a drink and then she narrowed her eyes, mentally estimating her time.

**Whoa!**  
><strong>You're a loaded gun<strong>  
><strong>yeah, whoa...<strong>  
><strong>There's nowhere to run<strong>  
><strong>No one can save me<strong>  
><strong>The damage is done<strong>

'Got him'! Right as he picked up his drink, she took it from him. Ben flinched, afraid that she was going to throw it at him. Instead, Annie tossed back the shot like it was water. Then, with the sweetest smile, she reached up and caressed his face. He flinched a second time, for fear she was going to slap him, but after she touched him, he visibly relaxed.

'CRACK!' The sound echoed even through the music. Annie had hauled back and slapped him full across the face. Poor Ben was so shocked, he couldn't even believe what had happened. Then the anger set in. He rose from his barstool, unsure of what he was going to do, but he sat back down after three different guys got up at the same time, determined to defend Annie if need be.

**Shot through the heart**  
><strong>and you're to blame<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>  
><strong>I play my part and you play your game<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>

Confident in her makeshift body guards, Annie turned her back and got back up on stage. Watching Annie up on stage, Joan nudged Auggie. "Auggie, I have always considered you the smartest person I know, but if you don't ask her out before this night is over, I will seriously reconsider my views on your intelligence." Auggie could only nod. After the kiss she had given him, he had every intention of asking her out. Hell, he was actually considering the ramifications of proposing to her. There was no way he was letting her slip through his fingers.

**You fake the smile on your lips**  
><strong>touched me with your fingertips<strong>  
><strong>A school girl's dream, you act so shy<strong>  
><strong>Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye<strong>

Annie pointedly turned her back on Ben, and the message was pretty clear. There was no way she was going to take him back. After slamming the proverbial door on him, Annie focused completely on performing the song. She was tossing her hair, pointing, and dancing, all in all putting on a really good show. She looked through the stampede of people and found Joan and Auggie. He looked like he was in shock, while Joan looked...proud. Joan gave her a thumbs-up.

**Whoa!**  
><strong>You're a loaded gun<strong>  
><strong>whoa...<strong>  
><strong>There's nowhere to run<strong>  
><strong>No one can save me<strong>  
><strong>The damage is done<strong>

"Auggie? I think Annie is through with this whole rivalry thing you have with Mercer. Plus, the way these other guys are looking at her, if you don't stake your claim on her soon, someone else will."

Auggie nodded silently. Annie was making it more than clear that she understood his song, and was telling Mercer to leave her the hell alone. "Alright. After everything is said and done, and we're ready to call it a night, I'll ask her if she wants to go out." Joan shook her head slightly. Auggie still didn't get it.

**Shot through the heart**  
><strong>and you're to blame<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>  
><strong>I play my part and you play your game<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>  
><strong>You give love...<strong>

"After this song, do you really think she's going to respond to 'Annie, would you maybe like to go out with me?' Honestly, do you?"

Auggie frowned, clearly miffed. "Give me some credit, Joan. I'm much smoother than that. Plus, if she really wants too, she'll say yes no matter how I do it."

Joan threw her hands up. "OK. Do it your way. Just don't come crying to me if she takes you down a notch."

**Shot through the heart**  
><strong>and you're to blame<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>  
><strong>I play my part and you play your game<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>

"Don't worry, I won't."

**Shot through the heart**  
><strong>and you're to blame<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>  
><strong>I play my part and you play your game<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>  
><strong>You give love a bad name<strong>

The whole room was on its feet. It was the first time Joan had ever seen a standing ovation for karaoke. She was proud of Annie. Not only did she have a DPD first, but she also took charge of her emotions, and her destiny. She could have done without slapping Mercer, but Joan didn't begrudge her. He had put Annie through hell, and it was the least he could do, putting up with a little public humiliation.

* * *

><p>Had alot of fun writing this one, especially after my soon to be ex-husband kicked me out of the house today. I hope this chaper has you all saying "GO ANNIE!" She is done putting up with their crap. I almost feel kinda bad, because in my next story after tis one, I have her playing the victim to Auggie's knight in shining armor.<p> 


	18. Voting for round 3

**7-8 chapters left to go. BaltimoreJaxs-Always sing like your co-workers aren't watching! YankeePeg-He will, just not right away!**

* * *

><p>Flint didn't really know what was going on between the three finalists, but the bartender knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. He had to scream at the top of his lungs to call the room to attention. "Please, will our previous two performers join us on-stage?"<p>

Joan had a hard time guiding Auggie through the crowd, but they eventually made it. She positioned him on Annie's right, while Ben was standing to her left. Joan noticed that Ben tried to stare Annie down, and she didn't back down from it. Annie was giving him as good as he gave her. Joan couldn't help but grin at it. She was right; Annie was sick of being used in the proverbial game of tug-of-war. She just hoped that Annie went with the winning team.

It took Flint a few minutes to restore order. "Alright then. Miss. Annie is moving on to the next round. No if's and's or but's. Never before have we had such a reaction. So, its down to the two boys. Auggie or Ben?"

As he held a hand over each man's head, the crowd all cheered. Flint actually had to do it a few times to realize that the crowds choice was perfectly even. A crafty smile crossed Flint's face. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have ourselves a tie, and you know what that means?"

The crowd made such a commotion, that Annie had to lean close to Auggie's ear so he could hear her. "So, what happens now?"

He gave her a vicious grin. "Ben and I get to have a little sing off. We each perform a solo, and then we sing a guy/guy duet."

"Wow. That I have to hear."

"Since Mercer went first last time, I get to go first this one." His face took on a worried look. "Are you going to be OK? I heard that little love tap you gave him. Is he going to behave himself?"

Annie touched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, I'll be alright without you for a few minutes. There's a room full of people who have got my back, plus, I have Joan on my side. A damn grizzly bear wouldn't want to cross her."

Auggie tilted his head to her in acknowledgment. "You have a point. So...what song should I do?"

"Whatever your heart tells you to do. Thats worked so far, hasn't it?"

He nodded, and then smiled. "Very true." He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment when a smile crossed his face. "I have the perfect one."

Annie grinned at his expression. "Your gong to enjoy this, aren't you?"

His smile deepened. "You have no idea."


	19. Pretty Woman

**Since last chapter was so short, plus I really want to finish this story in the next few weeks,(Damn plot-bunnies) I'm writing this one right after posting "Voting for round 3". Hopefully I can post it tonight!**

* * *

><p>A distinctive drum beat started, and Auggie started to snap his fingers in time. Every woman in the room looked to Annie, with daggers sharp enough to draw blood in their eyes. She could only smile like an idiot. She didn't know a single woman who didn't love this song, and he had the perfect voice to bring it to life.<p>

**Pretty woman, walking down the street**  
><strong>Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet<strong>  
><strong>Pretty woman<strong>  
><strong>I don't believe you, you're not the truth<strong>  
><strong>No one could look as good as you<strong>

"It's kind of ironic, don't you think?"

Joan looked to Ben with a look of loathing. "What is?"

He gave her a lazy shrug. "Auggie singing a song about looking at a 'pretty woman' when he's blind." Inside, Ben was seething. Anderson had gotten to the song before him, now he had to scramble to find another one.

**Mercy**

Joan rolled her eyes. Ben just didn't get it, and she highly doubted that he ever would.

"It's not the song, moron. It's the man singing it."

Ben raised an arrogant eyebrow. "Are you implying that he is a better man than me?"

**Pretty woman, won't you pardon me**  
><strong>Pretty woman, I couldn't help see<strong>  
><strong>Pretty woman<strong>  
><strong>That you look lovely as can be<strong>  
><strong>Are you lonely just like me<strong>

"Your damn right I am." Joan snarled. "Auggie is ten times the man that you are."

Ben frowned and moved away from her, if he couldn't win Annie's heart then, the he would settle for winning the stupid competition, but what song could beat "Pretty Woman''?

He looked up to the stage just in time to watch Anderson let out a feral sounding growl, that had every woman screaming. It even looked like a few were actually crying. He looked to Annie quickly, and found her laughing, with love in her eyes.

**Pretty woman, stop a while**  
><strong>Pretty woman, talk a while<strong>  
><strong>Pretty woman, gave your smile to me<strong>  
><strong>Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah<strong>

Auggie held his hand out, as if reaching for Annie, and several women had the gall to try and grab it. Annie's jaw dropped. What the hell did they think they were doing? Annie crossing her arms, wearing the look that only jealous women wear. He belonged to her, not them. She fought back the urge to pull hair and scratch. A cat fight wasn't the solution. Not yet anyway.

**Pretty woman, look my way**  
><strong>Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right<strong>  
><strong>Come with me baby, be mine tonight<strong>

Joan saw Annie's expression and had a sudden burst of inspiration. Practically running, she grabbed a still glaring Annie and dragged her over to the stage. With no warning, she bodily shoved her up the steps onto the stage. Right into Auggie's arms. 'There.' She thought with finality. 'That should put an end to the screaming fan-girls, and hopefully stop any potential fights.'

**Pretty woman, don't walk on by**  
><strong>Pretty woman, make me cry<strong>  
><strong>Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...<strong>

Not wanting to steal his spotlight, Annie pulled away and made straight for the dance floor. Reaching it, she looking out into the sea of females, and then had her own touch of inspiration. There was only one way for her to make sure they all got the message that he was off the market. She just hoped that he went with it.

**okay, If that's the way it must be, okay**  
><strong>I guess I'll go on home, it's late<strong>  
><strong>There'll be tomorrow nigh, but wait<strong>  
><strong>What do I see<strong>

Annie turned, and headed straight back to Auggie, and threw herself back into his arms. Surprised, he was able to play it off by wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her tightly. He turned to face her, and began to sing straight to her. Annie could tell from the look on his face that she was exactly what he wanted, and was exactly where he wanted her. In his arms.

**Is she walking back to me**  
><strong>Yeah, she's walking back to me<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, Pretty woman<strong>

Without warning, He gave her a wild grin, wrapped both arms around her, and bent her over, giving her the deepest kiss possible. It lasted more than a few heartbeats, but Annie didn't care. All she could feel was his lips on hers, begging, pleading, for entrance. She obliged him, and his tongue slipped in, tangling with her own. When he finally ended the kiss, and straightened up, taking her with him, Annie was lightheaded.

"Oh my God. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I have many secrets, Annie my dear, and they are all yours to learn."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. What took me so long to use this song? Anyway, It's only 2:00 in the morning, and I'm ready to write another chapter! BTW- The kiss was for you, Yankee-Peg! This one was surprisingly short, compared to my others.<strong>


	20. Heartbreaker

**Yep. I am soooo on a roll tonight. BaltimoreJaxs-I love that song. Much better than what I was planning!**

* * *

><p>Ben took the stage under the cover of multiple boos. That was OK. If Anderson was good at playing the boy-next-door, then he was better at playing the bad-boy-next-door. He turned and faced the crowd, blazing the full force of his blue eyes on the women, including Annie. He would show her that not only was he sorry, but he could get over her just as quickly as he could fall for her.<p>

**They say that I'm a bad boy**  
><strong>That I just can't help myself<strong>  
><strong>That even though I know I should<strong>  
><strong>I'm just too bad to be good<strong>

He lowered his voice til it was whiskey smooth and had every woman squirming in her chair. It was the voice that he had perfected on Annie. He looked to his former lover, hoping to see some regret in her eyes, but no. She was curled in Anderson's arms, sharing secret whispers with him. It made Ben's heart squeeze with pain. He remembered when he used to do that with her. Giving his head a little shake to clear it, he turned his attention back to his song of choice.

**They call me a romancer,**  
><strong>A chancer, a gigolo<strong>  
><strong>Who'll always have an alibi<strong>  
><strong>Who'll kiss the girls and make them cry<strong>

Annie glanced up hearing this last line. Auggie, sensing her attention drift to Ben, kissed the top of her head. He knew that she would always have a dark secret place in her heart that would always wonder 'what if?' What if she had stayed with Mercer? What if she had never joined the C.I.A? What if she had never met Auggie? He refused to begrudge her those thoughts. It was only natural, having fallen so deeply for Ben. Auggie's eyes grew sad, at the idea of losing her.

**I never meant to hurt you**  
><strong>I never meant to break your heart in two<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry if I hurt you<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry, but it's what I seem to do<strong>

Annie slipped her hand into Auggie's. Turning to look at him, she saw the look of sorrow on his face. Wanting nothing more than to get rid of it, she caressed his cheek with her other hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. Surprised, Auggie kissed her back. The look of sadness melted from his face like snow under the springtime sun.

**They call me a heartbreaker**  
><strong>Nothing, but a heartbreaker<strong>

Joan watched the pair together. The love was so obvious, it shone like a beacon, even through the darkness of the club. A few tears burned behind her eyes as she remembered another couple who was once as deeply in love as Auggie and Annie. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to keep back the flood of emotion threatening to drown her. Thats when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She clung to them like a life preserver as she drifted out on the sea of emotions. She turned and buried her face in the neck of her savior.

**They say I'm the dark destroyer**  
><strong>That I just can't get enough<strong>

"I love you, Arthur." she whispered, tears threatening to choke her.

He let out a low laugh. "I know you do. Dare I assume that I'm out of the doghouse?"

"You know I could never stay mad at you."

**Of girls hanging on a string**  
><strong>That I'm only after one thing<strong>

Annie rested her head on Auggie's shoulder, content with her decision. She looked around and noticed that an alarming amount of single women were hanging onto Ben's every word. Thats when the first trickle of doubt worked its way into her head. What if Auggie lost? "Auggie?" she glanced up and saw that he was resting his head against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"What happens if you lose?"

"We just get to my place a few minutes earlier that I anticipated."

Annie blushed, realizing what he meant.

**That I'm filled with desire**  
><strong>A liar, a Romeo<strong>  
><strong>Like a bee in a honey comb<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to the pleasure dome!<strong>

"Just what kind of girl do you think I am?" she teased.

"The kind of woman who has had sub-par lovers, and I intend to rectify that."

"Have a rather high opinion of ourself, don't we?"

"I have a very high opinion of myself, and I have the goods to back it up."

**I just can't live without it**  
><strong>The thrill of a woman's touch<strong>  
><strong>It's written in the stars above<strong>  
><strong>I'm just addicted to love<strong>

Annie turned her attention back to Ben, not really sure how to respond to Auggie's comment. Watching him, Annie felt a slight pang somewhere near her heart. Stepping back and looking at Ben, she could suddenly see all the things that had drawn her to him in the first place. His looks, his passion, the way his beautiful blue eyes light up when they looked at her. She sat up suddenly, realizing that Ben was looking directly at her, singing.

**But they all want to train me**  
><strong>To chain me and tie me down<strong>  
><strong>Don't they know I was born to be<strong>  
><strong>Footloose and fancy-free<strong>

She watched as he crossed his wrists and lifted them above his head, in a position of total submission. He was hoping it would show her that he was willing to change for her, but it did something completely opposite. The only thing she could think about was herself, in Auggie's bed, naked, and in the same position.

Ben noticed her flush, and hoped that it was for him. He was so wrong.

**I never meant to hurt you**  
><strong>I never meant to break your heart in two<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry if I hurt you<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry, but it's what I seem to do<strong>

These word broke through the thick layer of lust that surrounded her thoughts. Was he really trying to apologize for his behavior? If he was, then it was a crappy way of putting it. 'I'm sorry, but its just my thing.' She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the sexually explicit fantasy centered on Auggie that she had been in the middle of.

****They call me a heartbreaker**  
><strong>Nothing, but a heartbreaker<strong>**

As the song ended, Ben realized that he was going to have to switch gears. He had always been good at thinking at the spur of the moment while in the field, this was no different. Whatever song Flint chose for the duel with Anderson, he was going to have to work with. It never crossed Ben's mind to wonder at what point he had stopped trying to prove that he was over Annie and started trying to get her back. Again.

Annie scooted forward a little so Auggie could move from where he was sitting behind her. "Auggie?"

He turned towards her. The sound of vulnerability in her voice was new to his ears. That meant it was something serious. "What is it, Angel?"

"Kick his ass."

"Don't worry, baby-doll. I intend too."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, three in one night. Do I hear four?<strong>


	21. The Girl is Mine

**Repost of a Repost! Found morewriting boo-boos. Now I'm paranoid about all my CA stories. **

* * *

><p>Auggie and Ben both reached the stage at the same time. There was a moment where neither of the two would climb the steps, not wanting to turn his back on the other. After another moments hesitation, Auggie smirked, and mounted the stage, as if confident that Mercer would never stab him in the back. Metaphorically, of course. If it was literally...he probably would. The both moved over to where Flint was. After giving them the choice of two songs, they both chose the same one.<p>

"So, do you want Michael or Paul?" Auggie asked coolly.

"Michael." Ben practically ground between clenched teeth. Auggie smiled at Ben's obvious hostility. Wouldn't it be something if Ben punched him right then and there on stage? Ben decided not to rise to the bait and took his place, waiting for the music to start.

**Every night she walks right in my dreams**  
><strong>Since I met her from the start<strong>  
><strong>I'm so proud I am the only one<strong>  
><strong>Who is special in her heart<strong>

Ben's voice was sweet and smooth. He looked over to Annie and fell to his knees, causing her to roll her eyes. Pulling an 'Arthur Campbell' wasn't exactly the way to impress her. Realizing that she was unimpressed, Ben switched gears. Maybe having a vocal duel with Anderson would work. What did he have to lose?

**The girl is mine**  
><strong>The doggone girl is mine<strong>  
><strong>I know she's mine<strong>  
><strong>Because the doggone girl is mine<strong>

Annie's face shifted from boredom into disbelief. Who was he to think that he could just proclaim his ownership over her? Almost as if saying it would make it true. Her thoughts trailed back to when Joan had mentioned that Arthur wanted her to ''drop Ben's leash''. Well, if he wanted Ben all to himself, then he could have him. Annie was through with it. All she had to do was convince Ben of it.

_I don't understand the way you think_  
><em>Saying that she's yours not mine<em>  
><em>Sending roses and your silly dreams<em>  
><em>Really just a waste of time<em>

Auggie's voice easily surpassed Ben's. He had to listen carefully to figure out where Mercer was standing, but once he figured it out, He turned and was singing directly to him. It was no longer a song FOR Annie, but a song ABOUT her. A conversation of sorts. Mercer was obsessed with her, and Auggie hoped with everything he had that Annie realized it.

_Because she's mine_  
><em>The doggone girl is mine<em>  
><em>Don't waste your time<em>  
><em>Because the doggone girl is mine<em>

Auggie winced inwardly as he realized the way those lyrics sounded. He hoped that Annie understood that it was just part of the song, and not the way he actually felt. If she honestly wanted Mercer over him, than Auggie was willing to let her go. He loved her deeply enough to let her go, and not force her to be with someone she didn't love. A bitter lump rose in his throat and lent a credible amount of emotion to his next words.

_I love you more than he_  
><em>(Take you anywhere)<em>

Auggie's voice broke with pain, and instead of losing points for it, the female spectators showered him with support for his show of emotion. Ben couldn't believe it. This was suppose to be a singing competition, not a 'lets share our feelings' competition. He had to do both? He had the strangest feeling that he was floating out to sea and was sinking fast. He said his next lines with a faintest note of a plea in his voice. If emotion worked for Anderson, then why not him?

**But I love you endlessly**  
><strong>(Loving we will share)<strong>

Instead of coming out as an emotion filled appeal to her heart, it came out sounding like a creepy stalker begging for a date. Ben kicked himself. Emotions were not his forte. He raked his hand through his hair. Well, emotions were out. What else did he have?

Joan grinned to herself. The opportunity was too good to let go. She slipped up behind Annie, who was standing at the foot of the steps. One good, hard shove and Annie was up onstage again. Turning, she gave Joan a look that, if she wasn't Annie's boss, would have made her worry.

_**So come and go with me**_  
><em><strong>Two on the town<strong>_

Ben saw Annie up on the stage while Auggie more or less sensed her. The both had the same thought at the same time. Auggie reached for her hand, which she automatically took, at the same time that Ben grabbed her arm. The resulting tug-of-war on stage was almost comical. Ben shoved Auggie's shoulder lightly, while singing.

**But we both cannot have her**  
><strong>So it's one or the other<strong>  
><strong>And one day you'll discover<strong>  
><strong>That she's my girl forever and ever<strong>

Annie jerked her arm from Ben's grasp, and Auggie enfolded her in his arms. He really hoped that Ben could see the self-satisfied smirk on his face. He had learned, after knowing her for a few years, that the best way to catch an Annie was to not try. She would inevitably run from another hunter into the arms of the first one. In layman's terms, she would run from Ben, straight into Auggie's arms.

_Don't build your hopes to be let down_  
><em>'Cause I really feel it's time<em>

Ben practically snarled at Auggie. Thats when he realized that he had one ace-in-the-hole that Anderson did not. He knew Annie, in the biblical sense. Annie was too much of a romantic to fall into Auggie's bed right away, so hopefully Ben would be able to trip him up. With a plan forming, Ben switched gears from trying to beat him by singing, back to good old fashioned spycraft.

**I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her**  
><strong>'Cause she said I blow her mind<strong>

Ben hoped that by reminding Auggie, and Annie, that he had slept with her while Anderson had not, it would cause Auggie to miscalculate somewhere along the way. He hoped anyway, because it was the last idea he had.

**The girl is mine**  
><strong>The doggone girl is mine<strong>  
><strong>Don't waste your time<strong>  
><strong>Because the doggone girl is mine<strong>

Annie was furious. She had half a mind to slap Ben again. It wasn't until she felt Auggie give her arm a warning squeeze that she was able to calm down. Sh understood what he meant without either of them speaking a word. This was his...fight, not hers. Let him take care of Mercer.

_She's mine**, **_**she's mine**  
><em>No, no, no, she's mine<em>  
><strong>The girl is mine<strong>_**, **the girl is mine_  
><strong>The girl is mine<strong>_**, **the girl is mine_

Annie had to decide to have a bit of fun with the two. While they bickered like two little boys over a shiny new toy, she ping-ponged her head back and forth between the two as if she was watching a tennis match. A ripple of laughter from the crowd cut through the music. Auggie pulled Annie close again, his voice filled with triumph.

_The girl is mine, (yep) she's mine_  
><em>The girl is mine, (yes) she's mine<em>

Angry, Ben grabbed Annie's wrist and practically snatched her away from Auggie. He wasn't thinking about the way he was hurting her, or the way it looked to the audience. All he wanted was to get her away from Auggie, using any means possible.

**Don't waste your time**  
><strong>Because the doggone girl is mine<strong>

Hearing Annie's whimper of pain, Auggie realizing that Ben had finally snapped. He reluctantly let Annie go, and changed his voice subtly. He knew he had to calm Mercer down before he hurt Annie seriously. Using a calm, almost conversational tone with him, Auggie tried to talk to Ben, with no animosity on his voice.

_Ben, we're not going to fight about this, okay?_

Auggie fought to keep his voice neutral. He knew that if Mercer heard any hint of emotion in his voice, good or bad, it would only succeed in escalating the problem. Ben, however had a hard tone of voice.

**Auggie, I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter.**

Auggie frowned slightly. At first, Ben figured this was because Auggie had suddenly realized that he had lost, until his eyes fell on his hand, clasped tightly around Annie's. A look of confused horror passed over his face. He dropped Annie's hand as though it had burned him, and Annie moved about five feet away from her bickering lovers.

_I've heard it all before, Ben, she told me that I'm her forever lover,_  
><em>You know, don't you remember?<em>

Auggie couldn't help but smile as he scored a direct hit to Mercer's ego. This comment, coupled with Ben's guilt over hurting Annie's wrist, did the trick. Ben had shown up at her apartment, demanding to know who she was with, and Auggie had, indirectly, made himself her ally. Together, they had told Ben that they were lovers. The only thing Auggie couldn't figure out, was when had Ben figured out that it was all been a lie?

**Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another.**

Ben hoped that Auggie didn't call him on this. Annie was apparently trying to stay out of it, and wasn't about to tell Auggie that she had said no such thing. Ben knew from experience that the best way to sell a lie was to be consistent with it. He just hoped it worked. Thats when Auggie called him on it.

_Is that what she said?_

Auggie was 50-50 on if she had actually said that or not. He knew that a woman in love would say pretty much anything to keep her favorite lover. His heart sank when he heard the tone of Mercer's voice. As flat as the state of Kansas. 'Oh God, he's telling the truth.'

**Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming.**

Ben couldn't believe that it was working. He had actually convinced August Anderson, Wonder Boy of the DPD, that Annie loved him, the Bad Boy of the C.I.A. The look that crossed Anderson's face was priceless.

_I don't believe it!_

The words tore themselves from the deepest part of his soul. Auggie felt as though he were about to die. At least, until a small ray of light burst through the gloom. Annie had moved to his side and slipped her hand into his. Mercer was lying. He had to be. Feeling renewed, Auggie put his heart and soul into the final lines of the song. If he lost to Mercer, Jai would never let him hear the end of it.

**_The girl is mine, (mine, mine, mine)_**

As the final bars of the song died away, the room exploded. Flint repeated the same instructions he had used for round three. And the results were the same. Auggie and Ben were tied. Flint turned to Annie, and spoke the words that she had been dreading.

"Annie, its up to you to break the tie. Who is your choice for the winner?"

Annie's face was a mask of indecision. On one hand, it was such a simple choice. While on the other hand, it was impossible.

"I choose..."

"BEN!"


	22. Annie's Choice

**Recap, just in case you didn't read the repost. I know Cote did, but if you havnt, re-read "The Girl is Mine". I had to alter it twice but I'm finally happy with the result.**

* * *

><p><em>"Annie, its up to you to break the tie. Who is your choice for the winner?"<em>

_Annie's face was a mask of indecision. On one hand, it was such a simple choice. While on the other hand, it was impossible._

_"I choose..."_

_"BEN!"_

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to where Arthur stood, off to the side of the stage. "I am sorry, everyone. Mr. Mercer, I need to speak with you a moment. Now."<p>

For the second time in his life, Ben defied him. "Not right now, Arthur." He turned back to Annie. "You were saying, beautiful?"

"Mr. Mercer, We need to talk, NOW."

"Go on Ben. I promise I won't make any announcements while your gone." Annie muttered with a sarcastic smile.

Not hearing the sarcasm, Ben squeezed her hand and crossed to where Ben stood. "What's going on?"

"I just recieved word that your particular set of skills are needed in South Africa. Are you interested?"

Be's first instinct was to say 'yes', but something made him pause. If he said yes, and then won the competition, and Annie's heart, he would be screwed. Which gave him only one option.

"No thank you, sir. I'm officially retiring."

A muscle ticked in Arthur's cheek. Things were not going as planned. Annie was suppose to drive Ben away, not draw him closer. "Are you sure?"

Ben hesitated a moment. What if Annie chose Auggie, instead of him? He quickly dismissed this idea. There was no way Annie would choose Auggie over him. He sang better, looked better, not to mention that he could actually see, rather than bump about mindlessly. No. There was no chance of Auggie winning.

Ben nodded his head. "Positive."

"Well, Mr. Mercer, if you change your mind, the offer will be on the table for the next 24 hours only."

Ben turned, without saying another word, and retook his place next to Annie. "sorry, my love. What were you saying?"

Annie couldn't help but smile at the look of utter annoyance on Auggie's face at Ben calling her 'his love'. Hoping to make him smile, she slipped her hand into his again and held it. Auggie smiled brightly, everyone watching could see the love he felt for her shining through his eyes. Annie could too. She felt his love surround her like a warm blanket. It strengthened her to the core. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"The winner is..."

"Auggie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters to go, or maybe three if you all want to see what happens after the competition. Yay! Auggie won! How will Ben react? <strong>


	23. Friends for Life

**Sorry for confusing you Cote and Pearl, Annie said Auggie's name, and he won. I deliberately wrote it that way to make my readers think. Cote, your song is in the next chapter. I'm sure you all know the routine, Annie is in italics, while Auggie is in bold if its both, they both are singing.**

* * *

><p>Annie was temporarily deafened by the cheering that followed her announcing Auggie's name. Auggie was smiling to beat the Devil, and Ben looked like someone shot his puppy, 'Sorry Ben,' Annie thought to herself, 'But you brought it on yourself. Even Auggie knows you cannot keep me caged. I'm just too wild.'<p>

Flint gave Ben a sympathetic smile. Even if he didn't understand what went on behind the scenes between Ben, Annie, and Auggie, he could easily see that Annie had chosen one over the other. Suddenly, he noticed Annie trying to slink off the stage. "No ma'am you don't." He grinned at her. "Now the winner has to do a couple of songs to satisfy the crowd."

Annie looked clueless. "But, According to you, we both won."

He gave her a devilish smile. "Exactly."

Annie had a temporary freak out. "Auggie, what do we do?"

"We sing."

They had a whispered conversation, included Flint, and then took their positions. Annie was still a little nervous about singing with Auggie, but she loved the song they had chosen and the moment the music started, all the nervousness left her body.

_I don't have to say_  
><em>A word to you<em>  
><em>You seem to know<em>  
><em>Whatever mood<em>  
><em>I'm going through<em>  
><em>Feels as though<em>  
><em>I've known you for ever<em>

Annie was confident in the song choice. She could think of no other that outlined her feelings fr Auggie so perfectly. Often when she would be on a mission, barely a word would be spoken between them. Almost as if the could read each others thoughts.

**You**  
><strong>Can look into my eyes and see<strong>  
><strong>The way I feel<strong>  
><strong>And how<strong>  
><strong>The world is treating me<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I have known you forever<strong>

It wasn't the first time that night that Auggie wished he could see Annie. Her voice sounded so sweet. He had had doubts at first, but Annie had been right. The song was a perfect choice. He was just glad that Annie listened to it constantly in her car. He had heard it almost a million times, but he had never really listened to the lyrics.

_**Amigos para siempre**_  
><em><strong>Means you'll always be my friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Amics per sempre<strong>_  
><em><strong>Means a love that cannot end<strong>_  
><em><strong>Friends for life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not just a summer or a spring<strong>_  
><em><strong>Amigos para siempre<strong>_

Annie took Auggie's hand and turned her body to face him. It was then that she realized that he was singing with his eyes closed. While she normally didn't like it when he closed his eyes, she was now able to take a good look at him, and not just his extremely good looks. She was able to see into his soul.

**_I feel you near me_**  
><strong><em>Even when we are apart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just knowing you are in this world<em>**  
><strong><em>Can warm my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Friends for life<em>**  
><strong><em>Not just a summer or a spring<em>**  
><strong><em>Amigos para siempre<em>**

Annie might have been content with holding his hand, but Auggie wasn't. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Annie held him as well. Auggie felt as though his heart was about to burst. 'Damn. I love this woman.'

_We share memories_  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>And we'll share more,<em>  
><em>My friend,<em>  
><em>We haven't started yet<em>  
><em>Something happens<em>  
><em>When we're together<em>

Annie rested her head on Auggie's shoulder. She could feel his warmth, smell his scent, the one that was uniquely Auggie, and could taste salt on her lips. It was then that she realized that she was crying. Crying because she was so happy. All because of Auggie.

**When**  
><strong>I look at you<strong>  
><strong>I wonder why<strong>  
><strong>There has to come<strong>  
><strong>A time when we must say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I'm alive when we are together<strong>

Auggie could remember every time Annie had to leave the country to go on a mission. Every single one. He would always end up main-lining coffee in an effort to stay awake the entire time she would be gone. Just in case he was needed to help her out of a tight situation, and he usually did. It would always feel as if he were dying a little bit each day, but once she would come home, he would feel renewed.

**_Amigos para siempre_**  
><strong><em>Means you'll always be my friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Amics per sempre<em>**  
><strong><em>Means a love that cannot end<em>**  
><strong><em>Friends for life<em>**  
><strong><em>Not just a summer or a spring<em>**  
><strong><em>Amigos para siempre<em>**

What the song said was true. They would be together forever. Best friends as well as lovers. At least, that what Auggie hoped. He honestly couldn't imagine his life without her, and he hoped she felt the same way.

**_I feel you near me_**  
><strong><em>Even when we are apart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just knowing you are in this world<em>**  
><strong><em>Can warm my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Friends for life<em>**  
><strong><em>Not just a summer or a spring<em>**  
><strong><em>Amigos para siempre<em>**

Annie let go of Auggie long enough to brush the tears from her eyes. She had always thought that after Ben, she would be emotionally damaged for the rest of her life. Her multitude of failed dates had only added to her conviction. At least, until she had met Auggie. He had restored her faith in romance.

**When**  
><strong>I look at you<strong>  
><strong>I wonder why<strong>  
><strong>There has to come<strong>  
><strong>A time when we must say goodbye<strong>

**_I'm alive when we are together_**

Annie pulled away from Auggie just far enough so that she could see his face. His eyes were open now, and Annie could barely think. All she knew was that she loved him, he loved her, and that was all she needed. Just being near him was enough. Tears were now falling down her cheeks full force, and she didn't care.

The two of them took identical deep breaths in preparation for the big finish.

**_Amigos para siempre_**  
><strong><em>Means you'll always be my friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Amics per sempre<em>**  
><strong><em>Means a love that cannot end<em>**  
><strong><em>Friends for life<em>**  
><strong><em>Not just a summer or a spring<em>**  
><strong><em>Amigos para siempre<em>**

**_I feel you near me_**  
><strong><em>Even when we are apart<em>**  
><strong><em>Just knowing you are in this world<em>**  
><strong><em>Can warm my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Friends for life<em>**  
><strong><em>Not just a summer or a spring<em>**  
><strong><em>Amigos para siempre<em>**

**_Amigos para siempre_**  
><strong><em>Means you'll always be my friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Amics per sempre<em>**  
><strong><em>Means a love that cannot end<em>**  
><strong><em>Friends for life<em>**  
><strong><em>Not just a summer or a spring<em>**  
><strong><em>Amigos para siempre<em>**  
><strong><em>Amigos para siempre<em>**

The pair shared a kiss, full force. To the both of them, it seemed to be the culmination of a full time friendship that was allowed to blossom into love. Perhaps it had been love the entire time and the never realized it. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was the kiss. It was full of all the love and passion they felt for each other. When they finally separated due to lack of oxygen, Auggie laid his hand against her cheek.

"Your crying."

"Because I'm happy sweetheart. Because I'm happy."

* * *

><p>Ben watched the pair, his heart breaking. He finally realized that Annie did not want him. He turned to where Arthur stood next to him. "I'll take the job, Sir."<p>

Arthur gave him the file, with a knowing smile. Annie had played her part perfectly. Even though she didn't realize it. Still, there was one thing bothering him.

"Mr. Mercer ? If you love Annie so much, why are you willing to leave her ?"

Ben, who was headed for the door, looked back, his eyes full of pain. "I love Annie enough to not force her to be with someone she doesn't. I am willing to let her go, just so she can be happy." With that, he turned and was gone into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo! three more chapters, including the disclaimer. Stick with me people!<strong>


	24. Two is Better than One

**Thank you Miss Gypsy for giving me my 100th review! I tweaked the singing parts a little for the sake of the story. Hope you don't mind, Cote! You know the routine, italics are Annie, bold is Auggie, both is both. Wow thats redundant. X-P**

* * *

><p>Once the song was over, Annie took Auggie's hand and tried to lead him down the stairs. They really needed to have a talk. She was met with some major resistance. "No, Ma'am. We have to do another song." Auggie teased.<p>

She gave Auggie a pleading look, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see it. "No more, Auggie. I'm really tired."

Auggie reached up and ran his thumb along her lower lip. He got the reaction he was looking for when he heard her breath catch in her throat. "Better?"

Annie could only nod.

"Then lets change it up!"

**I remember what you wore on the first day**  
><strong>You came into my life and I thought, hey<strong>  
><strong>You know this could be something<strong>

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**  
><strong>You know that it all takes my breath away<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm left with nothing<strong>

**So maybe it's true**  
><strong>That I can't live without you<strong>  
><strong>And maybe two is better than one<strong>

Annie couldn't help but smile as Auggie brought up the first day that they ever met. She could still see him in her mind's eye, too. How impressed she was with him. His swift movements, the way he held her arm with an air of confidence and trust. She was sure that that was the moment she started falling for him. Thats when she had a cold, intrusive thought. Maybe they were moving too fast? She had made the same mistake with Ben. The moment this popped into Annie's head, she dismissed it. Auggie was nothing like Ben.

_But there's so much time_  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

Auggie's heart skipped a beat. She sang the words with such conviction, he actually wondered if she was trying to say something. Was he moving too fast for her? God, after that kiss, he hoped not. Maybe she was having doubts about them. After all, they had only known each other for a little ofer a year. Still, to Auggie that was plenty of time to figure out who you want to spend the rest of your life with.

**I remember every look upon your face**  
><strong>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<strong>  
><strong>You make it hard for breathing<strong>

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**  
><strong>I think of you and everything's okay<strong>  
><strong>I'm finally now believing<strong>

The lyrics perfectly outlined how he felt about her. Well, except for the ''looking'' part. Her kisses always left him short of breath, thinking about her kept the nightmares away, She completed him. He only prayed that she felt the same way.

**That maybe it's true**  
><strong>That I can't live without you<strong>  
><strong>And maybe two is better than one<strong>

Annie crossed the stage from him, playing to the music. Joan always said that a woman makes a man work for what he wants. Thats how you tell the good ones from the bad ones. She could only hope that Auggie passed the test.

_But there's so much time_  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

Auggie started to panic. He was losing Annie, and he couldn't figure out how to keep her. 'Oh Annie. Please, just realize how much I love you and that I cannot live without you!' He fought back tears as he struggled to sing his lines.

**I remember what you wore on the first day**  
><strong>You came into my life and I thought, hey<strong>

**Maybe it's true**  
><strong>That I can't live without you<strong>  
><strong>And maybe two is better than one<strong>

OK, maybe he could live without her, but he wouldn't be happy about it. Especially if he lost her to Jai, or...God forbid, Ben. Neither of them would be able to appreciate her the way he could. Nobody could understand her the way he did, nobody.

_There's so much time_  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

Glancing over her shoulder at Auggie, Annie felt her heart swell. She loved him so much. She was also pretty sure that if Franka, Tasha, or Liza went anywhere near him that she would scratch their eyes out. Annie turned and practically threw herself into his arms. In that one single moment, Auggie realized that they would be together forever.

_**And I'm thinking,**** ooh**_  
><em><strong>I can't live without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause baby, two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is better than one<strong>_

_**There's so much time**_  
><em><strong>To figure out the rest of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I figured out with all that's said and done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Two is better than one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Two is better than one<strong>_

For the last set of lyrics, She and Auggie sang with everything they had. Joan sniffled at them. They reminded her of Arthur and herself, years previous. Judging from the way he squeezed her tightly, he could see the resemblance as well. "I hope things turn out better for them then they did for us."

"I don't know, we turned out pretty good."

Joan could only laugh. "If you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAAAHHHH! You damn bunnies wont leave me alone! Ho about one last chapter? Will that make you all happy? *bunnies purr*<strong>

**Damn Rodents.**

**Anyway, this was written at 1 am yesterday, so I have no idea how good it is. I also tweaked it after my final spell check, so there might be a few spelling and punctuation errors.**


	25. I Would do Anything for Love

**Mwahahahaha! Final chapter! (unless everyone wants to see what happens after) I have finally slayed the bunnies! Now I can start working on my new story, "Theory of Relativity" which is inspired by a review written by SharpestSatire for "God Save those Kittens". Again Auggie is bold, Annie is italics. **

* * *

><p>Auggie kissed Annie playfully. "One more, please?"<p>

Annie started to protest, but after looking at his sad face, she relented. "Last one? Promise?"

Auggie nodded his head eagerly. "Come on, lets go EPIC with this one. Make sure no one forgets this night." Auggie had a hurried conversation with Flint. He wasn't worried about Annie knowing the song as it was another one of her favorites. After a few minutes the temperature of the stage dropped, signaling that the lights had gone down. Annie jumped as Auggie's voice cut through the darkness.

"I have traveled across the world, and through the years to find her. The One. Sometimes going all the way is just a start..."

A sudden burst of heat told Auggie that the spotlight was trained on him. This was going to be epic.

**And I would do anything for love**  
><strong>I'd run right into hell and back<strong>  
><strong>I would do anything for love<strong>  
><strong>I'll never lie to you and that's a fact<strong>

His heart hammered in his chest. He had thought that his other songs had told her how he felt, but this song was it. It was the ultimate. He could relate to every Annie ran into trouble while on a mission, Joan would practically tie him to his chair. He would be prepared to run head-long into what ever trouble she was it, just to save her.

Annie felt tears run down her face. Crying twice in one night was rare for her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Auggie from behind. He acknowledged this by covering her hands with his own. She rested her cheek against his back. He might call her ''Annie Angel'', but to her, he was the Angel.

**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way.**  
><strong>And I would do anything for love,<strong>  
><strong>Oh I would do anything for love,<strong>  
><strong>I would do anything for love, <strong>  
><strong>But I won't do that, <strong>  
><strong>No I won't do that.<strong>

As soon as the music kicked in, all the light went on. He grabbed one of her hands in his own and spun her around from behind him to his side. He turned to face her and began to sing directly to her, his sightless eyes practically glowing with pure emotion. He had obviously been waiting to do this song all night long.

Annie was speechless. When he said he wanted to go epic, he wasn't lying. Here was a man telling her that he would be willing to do Anything for her, and all she could do was gape like a fish. Annie's lungs began to burn and she had to remind herself to breath. That was her Auggie, breathtaking to the last.

**And some days it don't come easy, **  
><strong>And some days it don't come hard,<strong>  
><strong>Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end.<strong>

How many days had Annie spent out of contact with him while on a mission? Sometimes she would check in every hour, while other times only once or twice a week. Sometime she wouldn't check in ever, and those were the days that Auggie spent chained to his computer, with an i.v. drip of espresso set up.

**And some nights you're breathing fire. **  
><strong>And some nights you're carved in ice.<strong>  
><strong>Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again.<strong>

And when she would come home, she was usually one of two thing. Mad as hell that someone screwed up, or she would be cold to him and everyone. Those were the days that he would have to work with her until she told him what was wrong. He had never seen a woman who was so resilient. She was one of a kind, his girl.

**And maybe I'm crazy. **  
><strong>Oh it's crazy and it's true.<strong>  
><strong>I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you.<strong>

While he was willing to run straight into danger without a second thought for her, she was willing to brave the Lion's Den. Or at least thats what his minions called it. On the rare occasion that he would go manic, and devote himself wholly to cracking a code, or deciphering terrorist chatter, she would go in, pull him away, and make him eat and sleep. She was the only one who could do it.

**As long as the planets are turning. **  
><strong>As long as the stars are burning.<strong>  
><strong>As long as your dreams are coming true, you'd better believe it!<strong>

Auggie was willing to do anything for her. He would be willing to lay down his life for her. Hell, he was willing to take a trip to the mall the night before Christmas for her. As long as the world existed, he would be willing to go to any lengths for her. He was even willing to face commitment.

**That I would to anything for love**  
><strong>And I'll be there until the final act<strong>  
><strong>I would do anything for love!<strong>  
><strong>And I'll take a vow and seal a pact<strong>

Auggie turned away from her, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and closed his hand around the small velvet box there. A beautiful sapphire solitaire surrounded by diamonds. Sapphires were her favorite, but would she be willing to accept it? He turned back to face her, instinctively knowing where she was.

**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight.**

The audience whooed this line. Annie blushed brightly. Not that she wasn't planning on getting Auggie into her bed or anything, because she was, she just didn't want everyone at the Agency knowing it.

Auggie winced inwardly as he suddenly realized how that line sounded to everyone else. He had said it with the intention of showing her the ring, but after hearing the audience's reaction, he decided against it. Maybe after the song was over, or perhaps there was a more appropriate place in the song. He just hoped that Annie didn't take the line the wrong way.

**And I would do anything for love,**  
><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>  
><strong>No, I won't do that!<strong>

Just not sleep with her right away. Not that she wasn't attractive, because Auggie knew she was. He just didn't want her to think that she was just another one of his one night stands. No, she was his treasure, his very life. They had all the time in the world for that. Or at least he hoped they did.

**I would do anything for love**  
><strong>Anything you've been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>But I just won't do that...<strong>

**I would do anything for love**  
><strong>Anything you've been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>But I just won't do that...<strong>

He was willing to do anything for her, except break her heart. The one time he had left her, and moved up to the seventh floor, it had almost killed him. Even though he had pretty much sold his soul to the devil for her. He honestly didn't care. If faced with the same choice again, he would do exactly the same thing. Anything to keep his Annie safe.

**Some days I pray for silence**  
><strong>And some days I pray for soul<strong>  
><strong>Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock'N Roll<strong>

Auggie threw himself into the words ''Sex and Drums and Rock'N Roll''. Causing Annie to forget to breath, again. The man was truly beautiful. Well, maybe beautiful wasn't the right word. Magnificent. That was the word to describe him. Or at least, thats how every other woman in the office described him. Annie was willing to use the same word, even after never having been with him in reality. But her dreams were another matter entirely. She watch him, enraptured, as his voice dropped to a softer tone.

**And maybe I'm lonely,**  
><strong>That's all I'm qualified to be.<strong>  
><strong>There's just one and only, one and only promise I can keep,<strong>

**As long as the wheels are turning**  
><strong>As long as the fires are burning<strong>  
><strong>As long as your prayers are coming true, <strong>**You better believe it!**

How many different women had he been with in an effort to fight his growing loneliness? Even though he had never actually seen the women, he always imagined them all to be blond. With dark brown eyes, and smelling of grapefruit. She probably never gave him a second thought, but even though Annie might never feel the same way for him that he did her, Auggie was willing to do anything. Anything she needed, or even wanted him to do.

**That I would do anything for love!**  
><strong>And you know it's true and that's a fact<strong>  
><strong>I would do anything for love!<strong>  
><strong>And there'll never be no turning back!<strong>

Annie realized that Auggie was bearing his soul to her. If he was willing to do anything for her, than she was the most powerful woman in the entire DPD. Including Joan. The fact that Auggie as telling her this, was almost overwhelming. She shook her head. She loved Auggie. There was no way that she was going to abuse his trust like that. How many times had she trusted him with her life, and vice versa? She would never do something like that.

**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long.**  
><strong>And I would do anything for love, <strong>  
><strong>Oh, I would do anything for love,<strong>  
><strong>I would do anything for love,<strong>  
><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no, I won't do...<strong>

The audience whooped again. Al they could think of was sex, while all Annie could think of was everytime Auggie had gone into the field with her. Even Joan had mentioned, while chewing him out for being in he field in the first place, had told them both that they were the best team of operatives since herself and Arthur. The thing that made them great was the fact that they were willing to do whatever it took to get the mission done. They were willing to do anything for each other.

**I would do anything for love**  
><strong>Anything you've been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>But I won't do that... <strong>

**I would do anything for love**  
><strong>Anything you've been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>But I won't do that... <strong>

**I would do anything for love**  
><strong>Anything you've been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>But I won't do that...<strong>

Auggie grabbed Annie's hands. Did she even realized how much trust putting into her? How much faith? 'Please Annie, don't break my heart. I don't think I could take it.' At the same time he was thinking this, he couldn't stop his mind from rolling into the gutter. He could show her so much pleasure, it would make her head spin. He let go of her hands and caressed her face, gently. He felt her skin warm perceptively beneath his hand. She was blushing, and blushing hard.

**But I'll never stop dreaming of you**  
><strong>Every night of my life<strong>  
><strong>No way<strong>

Annie's flush, which was already a bright shade of red, turned a deeper shade of red. He had just admitted that he dreamed of her at night. She couldn't stop herself from wondering as to what exactly he dreamed about. If his dreams of her were anything like her dreams of him, they both needed their brains washed out with soap. Mmmmmm...cowboys hats and rope burns...she loved it.

**And I would do anything for love.**  
><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>  
><strong>No I won't do that.<strong>

If she didn't understand that he would do anything for her except hurt her, then she was a lost cause. He was willing to lay his life down for her, repeatedly, just so she could live. Could Ben Mercer say that? No he couldn't.

Annie pulled herself away. Auggie was saying alot, but at the same time he wasn't really saying much of anything. She sang to him, her voice smoky soft. The sound that all mens fantasies were made of.

_Will you raise me up, will you help me down?_  
><em>Will you get me right out of this God forsaken town?<em>  
><em>Will you make it all a little less cold?<em>

Could he? Was he willing to change her world if she asked it of him? Would he support her if she needed him too? Would he pull her back if he felt that she needed to take a breath and approach a problem logically, or a mission for that matter?

**I can do that. Oh now I can do that.**

Apparently he could and would. 'Can Ben say the same thing?' Annie asked herself.

_Will you hold me sacred?_  
><em>Will you hold me tight?<em>  
><em>Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?<em>  
><em>Can you make it all a little less old?<em>

Here was the art that had Annie worried. Would Auggie be happy with her and her alone? Could he stay with her, hold her after a bad mission, or would he be secretly wanting to go out and find himself a new girl? Auggie always brought such life and excitement to her world, would he be able to do that for her for the rest of their lives?

I** can do that. Oh now I can do that.**

Auggie kept on. He was willing to do all this and more for her. He would conquer the world in her name, for just one smile. Even if he couldn't see it, he would know that it was there. Whatever she needed, or even wanted, it was hers.

_Will you make me some magic_  
><em>With your own two hands?<em>  
><em>Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?<em>  
><em>Can you give me something I can take home?<em>

He could do nothing but smile. With his hands, he could do wonders. He would show her all the magic in the world. And if she wanted something to take home, she had it. From the first day that they met, she had taken home his heart. She just never knew it.

**I can do that. Oh now I can do that.**

The urge to be impish was sometimes to much to fight. Annie couldn't help herself. Turning towards the audience, she ran her hand up and down her body in a move that was highly provocative. A few smart-ass guys sitting near the edge of the stage threw a couple of dollar bills at her. She simply ignored them. She had a Techno-God to seduce.

_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?_  
><em>Will ya hose me down with holy water-if I get to hot-?<em>  
><em>Will ya take me to places I've never known?<em>

Auggie grabbed her from behind and spun her around so that she was facing him. If she thought she could tease, she had never gone up against him. He lowered his voice so that only she could hear it.

**I can do that. Oh now I can do that.**

The sound of his voice raised chill-bumps all over her body. 'Alright then. If you want to play, the we will play.' Annie said to herself. She pushed herself away from Auggie with some difficulty. She tuned her back to him and wrapped her arms around herself. Her voice became nothing more than a pain-filled whisper.

_After a while you'll forget everything_  
><em>It was a brief interlude<em>  
><em>And a midsummer night's fling<em>  
><em>And you'll see that it's time to move on<em>

Auggie's heart skipped a beat. After all of this, she doubted his feelings? He walked across the stage to where he voice was coming from. Since he was walking a rather long distance, he counted his steps. At number six, he reached her. He put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to turn her to face him.

**I won't do that. I won't do that.**

'Annie, you know I won't do that. I would rather lose my eyesight all over again then do something like that to you.'

Annie turned to face him. The raw pain on his face almost made her stop, but she forced herself to continue. He started it, not her.

_I know the territory, I've been around,_  
><em>It'll all turn to dust and will all fall down,<em>  
><em>Sooner or later, you'll be screwing around.<em>

Tears burned the back of her eyes. Ben had tossed her to the side so he could be at Arthur's beck and call, Jai had left her so he could go back up to the seventh floor. It was an instinctual thing for a man to break a woman's heart. Auggie was going to hurt her, sooner or later. Annie never once wondered at to when it had suddenly become a reality for her. She bowed her head slightly, not wanting anyone to see her sudden show of weakness.

Auggie tilted her face up to his. She knew logically that he could not see her, but emotionally...she felt as though he was seeing into her soul.

**I won't do that. No, I won't do that.**

**Anything for love, **  
><strong>Oh, I would do anything for love,<strong>  
><strong>I would do anything for love, <strong>  
><strong>But I won't do that.<strong>  
><strong>No, I won't do that.<strong>

He kissed her lips softly. It wasn't as passionate as some of the kisses they had shared earlier in the competition, but it somehow seemed more intimate. As if they were sharing a kiss for the first time, getting to know each other, so to speak. Almost a promise as to what was coming later that night. It was a kiss that they both would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Thank God its done! However, I will be posting deleted chapters under ''God Save those kittens'' and there are alot of them. So this is the last chapter, unless you want a prologue, which I am not opposed to.<strong>


	26. Happily ever After

**Very last chapter people! Aside from the disclaimer. If you all enjoyed this story, keep an eye on "God Save those Kittens", I'm going to post the chapters that I cut from the story. Either the song didn't fit, I found a better song, or maybe the chapter didn't fit. Anyway, Thank you all for the reviews, the favorite stories, the story alerts, and the favorite Author..ing.**

* * *

><p>Anyone who saw her on the street wouldn't give her a second look. Or maybe they would, but only to notice that she was a very beautiful woman. They would never guess that she was one of the most powerful women in America. From her blond power-ponytail, down to her feet clad in her favorite pair of heels, she was a woman who oozed power.<p>

She stood in her office door, towering above everyone in the DPD. The Ice Queen in her Ivory Tower. She stood watching two specific people below her. A woman and a man, both Agents, their heads close together as they looked over a report of some kind. Her blond hair was a perfect foil for his dark. He must have said something funny as the woman tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed. She gave him a light punch on the arm, and he laughed as well. The Boss smiled at the pair. They reminded her of herself and her husband, twenty-odd years previous.

Speaking of her husband, the woman sensed a presence behind her. It had to be him as no one else would be stupid enough to try and sneak up behind her.

"How are they doing?" he asked, moving to stand beside her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled. With only a few strands of gray threaded through his dark hair, he looked the same way he did when they first met.

"Fine." She said, shortly. He frowned at her tone of voice and leaned against the railing, the picture of relaxation, versus her ramrod straight posture. He ran his hand along the railing till it found hers, once there he took it and pressed his lips against the back of it.

"Not at work." She snatched her hand away as if burned. She still had Agents who didn't like working under a woman, and there was no way in hell she was going to give them ammunition to use against her. "Don't you have work on the seventh floor to do?"

He shrugged it off, unconcerned. "Not right now. "Are you sure they're the ones who should take over for us? She's still fairly new and he..."

"They will be perfect. Yes she is new, but thats why you have him. He will help her with anything she needs." She turned and smiled at him. "After all, you were always helping me."

He smiled back. "Alright then. I have always trusted your women's intuition. I'll go." He turned and walked towards the elevator, headed back to his cushy office on the seventh floor.

"Hey Annie?"

She turned and faced him full. "Yeah, Auggie?"

"I love you. Karaoke tonight?"

"Love you too, and I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clarify things. After the events in the story, Annie and Auggie took over for Joan and Arthur. As they both were ready for retirement, they found and recruited a pair of Agents to begin the process of grooming them to take over. I hope this is a satisfactory ending for a satisfactory story! Thank you all for reading my humble little story!<strong>


	27. Disclaimer Chapter

**This is the obligatory disclaimer chapter. I know that if I don't do one, I will have at least one person harrassing me and trying to get my story yanked.**

* * *

><p>STRAY CAT STRUT-Written by Brian Setzer<p>

HOT BLOODED-Written by Lou Gramm, and Mick Jones

SHE BLINDED ME WITH SCIENCE-Written by Thomas Dolby and Jonathan Kerr

CANT HELP FALLING IN LOVE-Written by Otis Blackwell and Elvis Presley

THESE BOOTS WERE MADE FOR WALKIN-Written by-Lee Hazlewood

LEADER OF THE PACK-Written by George Morton, Ellie Greenwich, and Jeff Barry

AFRICA-Written by Phil Sawyer

EARTH ANGEL-Written by SMITH/OFFICER/JONES

JUST LIKE JESSE JAMES-Written by Desmond Child and Diane Eve Warren

DONT YOU WANT ME-Written by Phil Oakey, Adrian Wright, and Jo Callis

ROLL TO ME-Written by J. Currie

I'LL BE WATCHING YOU-Written by Unknown at this time. Will put it in when I find out. Till then, I assure you I did not write it.

HUNGRY EYES-Written by John Denicola, and Franke Jon Previte

YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME-Written by Richard S. Sambora, Jon Bon Jovi, and Desmond Child. Dome Lurics changed from male to female, but other than that, I didn't do a thing.

PRETTY WOMAN-Written by Roy Orbison, Joe Melson, and Ray Rush

HEARTBREAKER-Written by Jeffrey E. Cohen, Michael Walden and Shirley Elliston

THE GIRL IS MINE-Written by Unknown at this time. Will put it in when I find out. Till then, I assure you I did not write it.

FRIENDS FOR LIFE-Written by Don Black, A. lloyd Webber, Gloria Estefan, and Jose P. Maria Andreu

TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE-Written by Taylor Swift, and Martin Johnson

I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE-Written by Jim Steinman

* * *

><p><strong>These writers and lyrics are true as far as I can find. If I do find a writer for The Girl is Mine, and I'll be Watching You, I will post them. Until then, I hope this works as far as a disclaimer.<strong>


End file.
